


¡No se admiten omegas!

by Anid_S_C



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Aaron Hotchner, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Spencer Reid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anid_S_C/pseuds/Anid_S_C
Summary: Aaron Hotchner, líder de la unidad de análisis de conducta, ha dirigido un equipo de élite exitosamente gracias a su política personal de no tener omegas en su equipo, alegando que entre un grupo de alfas de clase alta, un espécimen hembra puede ser una fuerte distracción...Y hasta donde sabía Spencer es beta, pero se le había estado ocultando información.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. 1

"Los verdaderos villanos, los hombres cobardes (...) Son los héroes de nuestros enemigos"  
El puente de otoño, T. M.

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana y se encontraban todos en la sala de juntas, JJ estaba de pie al frente presentando el caso en diapositivas. Aaron estaba poniendo total atención igual que todos y mientras escuchaba su mente iba hilando cada detalle para ir trazando un perfil, había llegado un punto en que lo hacía sin querer, o sin pensar.

—Solo ha habido una semana como espacio entre las dos últimas víctimas, cuando entre las seis primeras hubo casi dos meses correspondientemente— habló la rubia .

—Se deteriora, y el nivel de violencia parece volverse personal con la séptima víctima— esta vez fue la voz de Derek, que hizo un eco suave en la habitación.

El líder de unidad se distrajo un segundo por un dulce aroma demasiado leve para llamar la atención de todos pero notorio sin embargo para sus sentidos afinados: clavo, pimienta blanca, cardamomo, podía sentir incluso notas suaves de jengibre, anís y ¿Canela? Su vista se dirigió a la bebida sobre la mesa, que estaba junto a sus documentos, pero se trata de café, era un aroma tentador aunque dulce, asumió que la bebida de Spencer era algún té de origen oriental cuyo aroma muchos (incluido él) encuentran muy relajante, y ya que Reid es el más cercano a su persona dado el orden en que se encuentran sentados, decidió descartar por ahora la repentina idea en su cabeza de que lo que estaba sintiendo no era exactamente el olor de una bebida sino de un omega, otra posibilidad era que el doctor Reid tuviera alguna novia omega y que haya dejado en él su aroma cuando se despidieron esta mañana, o incluso por actividad física la noche anterior... No desea pensar en eso, no es asunto suyo lo que un miembro de su equipo quiera hacer con su vida personal. Tienen mucho trabajo por delante.

—Este sujeto es un beta...— había dicho luego de apenas unos instantes de distracción —No está distinguiendo entre omegas y betas para cazar, aunque excluye alfas por que visualmente son más fáciles de distinguir, no puede diferenciar entre un omega y un beta, posiblemente sea alfa pero si lo es, carece de sentido del olfato—

Todos voltearon de nuevo a la pantalla como si ahí pudieran encontrar una explicación más clara de lo que el hombre acaba de explicar.

—Tiene sentido, por eso también la victimología excluye a los hombres, en automático, catalogando a todos como no omegas, por equivocada que pueda ser la idea— había explicado Spencer con su tono usual y hablando rápido, la mirada de Aaron y de Morgan encima de él mientras hacía gala de su habilidad maravillosa.

—Tiene sentido, los hombres omegas no son algo común— dejó salir Derek, tomando en cuenta que no conoce a ninguno y que la unidad está conformada por alfas de clase alta excepto por Spencer y García —Son casi un mito urbano— 

Spencer estaba en obvio desacuerdo pero no se daría el tiempo de discutir con su compañero cuando hay un asesino suelto matando chicas sin aparente conexión... Necesita encontrar algo que las ligue. Su vista se paseó por las fotos, ignorando voluntariamente lo desagradable de cada escena y dando una atención meramente crítica a cada detalle, la forma en que la sangre formaba charcos en el piso y había manchado las paredes: ellas habían muerto por un corte preciso y casi profesional en la garganta, seguro fue una muerte rápida y piadosa viniendo de alguien que más tarde las descuartizó para robar sus úteros... ¡Oh! Eso es.

—García, ¿Hay embarazos en sus registros médicos?— 

Todos voltearon a ver al doctor.

—No hay registro de algún nacimiento...—

—No, no hablo de nacimientos, pregunto si alguna vez estuvo embarazada alguna de ellas...—

Entonces Hotch entendió lo que Spencer estaba sugiriendo pero se mantuvo en silencio hasta que García respondió.

—Visitas a una clínica de aborto ilegal, un par de veces— contestó la rubia viendo desde su computadora un certificado expedido por un médico que murió hace años y no podría de ninguna forma estar realizando algún legrado por obvias razones —Chico eres un genio, coincide con cada una de las víctimas—

—Esperen...— Llamó Emily —¿Estamos hablando de alguien del movimiento Pro-vida? ¿Por qué un Pro-vida mataría a alguien?—

—Tiene sentido, si es alguien con un fuerte trauma al respecto, una vida por otra, incluso podría ser... Una mujer— concluyó Reid volteando a ver a su jefe que estaba con la vista en los expedientes, como si en ese momento estuviera construyendo un nuevo perfil en base a esa teoría —No sería algo nuevo, hay muchas teorías por ejemplo sobre Jack el destripador, decían que podía ser una mujer y su motivación por obvias razones es una gran fuente de conjeturas—

—Pero no estamos hablando de un asesino caníbal de la época victoriana— murmuró Rossi —Esto es más...—

—¿Y por qué se lleva sus úteros si no es para consumo? ¿Serían trofeos?—

—Depende, las mujeres no suelen tomar trofeos—

• • •

Unas horas más tarde, ya habían resuelto otro caso en conjunto. A eso de las diez cuarenta de la noche el agente Hotchner se encontraba sentado en su oficina arreglando el reporte del caso, su mirada fija en las líneas de papel con una ortografía impecable y una bella caligrafía, al menos aceptable para un hombre que vive llenando formularios entre casos. Su mente sin embargo se encontraba en casa, pensaba en su bebé, seguro ya habría cenado y se dirigía a la cama... Otro día más sin verlo, desde su divorcio todo había sido mucho más complicado, como si Haley tuviera que arrancar de él cada cosa que le importa solo por que no pudo hacerlo dejar su trabajo, si, por eso había elegido casarse con una chica beta, así cuando lo mandara al diablo no tendría que sufrir mucho, lo que no esperaba es que fuera una mujer resentida que quería quitarle la custodia completa de su bebé, sabe que no tiene motivos para inquietarse pero igual.

Respiró hondo haciendo una pausa de lo que estaba escribiendo y se llevó la mano a la cara, apretando su cien con su pulgar y su índice, quedaba un rato de trabajo por delante. Miró hacia la ventana observando la ciudad nocturna, las luces a lo lejos, fuera de esa cárcel necesaria para su existencia. De pronto ese aroma otra vez, esta ocasión exaltó sus sentidos la claridad de esa revelación: un omega, ese aroma definitivamente es de un omega, pero se dijo que era imposible, que estaba imaginando cosas por que no hay un solo omega en el edificio, al menos no en este piso, no paseando por la UAC, eso es casi suicida estando la unidad repleta de alfas en su mayoría no emparejados.

Se levantó para salir de su oficina, encontrando que solamente quedaba Spencer levantando sus cosas y antes de decir algo observó más a detalle al menor... No, estaba imaginando cosas, sus sentidos lo estaban traicionando, la bebida en la mano de Spencer...

—Reid...— llamó, dudando por que no desea meterse en asuntos que no son suyos —Esa bebida que tienes ¿Qué es?— preguntó con curiosidad cuando el joven levantó la mirada.

—Indian Chai— explicó directamente —¿Quieres? Puedo traerte de la cafetería de enfrente— había ofrecido amablemente el doctor, pero Hotch agitó su mano en negativa.

—No, pero gracias, ve a casa y descansa—

—Igual tú— 

—Y Reid...— el chico volteó —Buen trabajo—


	2. 2.

—Es por eso que se le ofrece un ascenso, tiene unos días para pensarlo— habló la mujer, hacia el agente que se encontraba detrás del escritorio con una pose defensiva.

—¿Y quién se quedaría a cargo de la unidad?— era su familia, más que eso y no los dejaría con alguien como Strauss, ni loco, por más que fuera profesionalmente competente, queda fuera de discusión.

—Eso ya no sería asunto de su incumbencia, Aaron— la alfa sonrió autoritaria y no por primera vez, el agente especial supervisor reprimió sus impulsos alfa de irse sobre ella por desafiar su autoridad, pero la dama tiene un punto —La idea de mantener esta unidad libre de esas criaturas irracionales, tiene muy contentos a muchos, ha hecho un buen trabajo— se refería a los omegas con eso, no era novedad que para personas como Strauss, el género omega no es más que el lado animal de la especie, que para ellos no son más que incubadoras... Sí, Hotch ha mantenido la UAC libre de omegas para mantenerlos alejados de personas como Erin Strauss, una vergüenza total para el género Alfa —Tiene unos días, como dije, mientras tanto me reuniré con el director para ver lo de su nuevo trabajo, contamos con que tomará la desición correcta...— 

Hotchner se mantuvo en silencio hasta que la mujer abandonó la oficina, su oficina, como se mantendría por que ha puesto tiempo, esfuerzo, arriesgando a veces su vida en el trabajo dentro de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, y está dispuesto a defenderla con todo su ser si es necesario.

Aún era temprano para que llegara todo el equipo, así que sus intenciones eran trabajar en soledad hasta que JJ los llamara para un caso. Pero no tardando, Rossi llamó a la puerta, entrando poco después y se quedó de pie frente al escritorio del líder —Buenos días— lo había saludado el italiano, a lo que el hombre respondió con un sonido de aprobación, con Rossi no necesita más que eso muchas veces, el hombre sabe casi todo con una mirada, aunque no esperaba menos de un experto analista.

—¿Y...? ¿Aún sigue insistiendo con extender la iniciativa de excluir omegas en el Buró?— fue directo el mayor que había visto salir a la superior algo emocionada por la posibilidad de su triunfo más político que ético, como ella pretende hacer parecer.

Aaron asintió de nuevo, estaba ocupado, y faltaban pocos minutos para que el resto del equipo estuviera en la oficina, tenían que revisar juntos un pendiente y... Repentinamente su teléfono móvil sonó, se trataba de un texto de parte del Dr Reid

—Déjame adivinar, es Reid— habló Rossi, jugando con la mente de su jefe, es divertido a veces.

—Parece que enfermó, dice que tiene una bronquitis severa y que tendrá que ausentarse el resto de la semana— explicó Hotch sin caer en el juego, atento aun a las teclas de su aparato celular.

—Mjm— asintió —¿Crees que el muchacho esté bien? Enferma una vez al mes este año...—

—¿Qué quieres decir?— eso había sonado más como una indirecta, conoce a David, algo debe estar tramando, o pensando y ahora tiene curiosidad.

El veterano se encogió de hombros —Solamente creo que, como jefe de la unidad, deberías asegurarte que sea cierto...—

Lo pensó unos momentos, en silencio total, de no ser verdad significa que uno de los integrantes más valiosos de su equipo le está mintiendo y eso no es tranquilizante. Spencer siempre ha sido demasiado hermético, además de lo poco que han podido averiguar sobre su vida a partir de los casos en los que han trabajado, y lo que dice su expediente, no sabe mucho sobre él, un genio de género beta que terminó la primera carrera universitaria a los 15 años y tiene múltiples estudios sobre muchos campos, un hombre disciplinado que ama su privacidad, tan pulcro físicamente como al parecer mentalmente obviando el hecho de que trabajan viendo cosas terribles... Fuera de lo que el joven doctor Reid les ha permitido ver, no han podido llegar.

Reid podría tener una novia omega que está en celo y debe atender, aunque de ser ese el caso, Hotch estaría perfectamente dispuesto a darle un permiso con sueldo para que se hiciera cargo del asunto, por más que la idea del muchacho en una situación por el estilo no le guste... Miró la hora en su reloj de pulso y, luego de que Rossi volviera a su oficina para llenar los reportes del día, fue a buscar a JJ, que le dijo que por ahora tenía que revisar los pendientes antes de decir que irían por otro caso, avisó que iría a ver a Reid para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, no tardaría mucho, y luego se fue.

No se siente cómodo con la idea de que un miembro de su familia esté mintiendo sobre algo, cualquier cosa, la idea de que pueda ser un asunto extremadamente personal solamente hace que su curiosidad sea mayor, siendo el doctor Reid un hombre tan cerrado en cuanto a su vida personal, hace que sus compañeros se pregunten lo que está pasando por su cabeza casi todo el tiempo, más allá de las sorprendentes estadísticas que suele mencionar, sus amplios conocimientos en psicología, matemáticas, cultura pop incluso, literatura... Debe haber algo en la vida de Spencer Reid que confirme el hecho de que es tan humano como el resto de las personas que Aaron conoce, siempre es tan perfecto en todo.

Estaba quitando tiempo a su trabajo para dárselo a uno de los integrantes de su equipo y está bien, el director no se opondría ya que se trata de su ahijado pero algo le decía que hacer esto no era tan justificable como una bronquitis, de la que duda cada vez más que sea verdad. El trayecto no duró demasiado en el auto, o es que había pasado mucho tiempo pensando... Había estado un par de veces en el edificio, parecía algo antiguo y era muy acogedor, es todo el estilo de Reid a decir verdad.

Subió las escaleras hasta encontrarse con la puerta del departamento que no conoce del todo, y al golpear la puerta suavemente con sus nudillos, la misma se entreabrió, Hotch apenas pudo reparar en el hecho de que no estaba cerrada, cuando una ola de aire caliente y aromático proveniente del interior golpeó su rostro, podía jurar que era el mismo olor que había percibido sobre Reid esa semana un par de veces, pero siempre lo había excusado por la bebida que el menor tenía cerca, solo que ahora era más dulce y el aire un par de grados más caliente delataba un Omega en celo.

—¿Reid...?— llamó una vez desde la puerta, odiaba admitir siquiera para sí mismo que el aroma no le resulta en absoluto desagradable —Solo vine a ver que estuvieras bien, tienes preocupado a más de uno en la oficina...— llamó de nuevo, había tenido entrenamientos muy rigurosos en la milicia desde muy joven y es por eso que el perfume caliente del celo Omega no lo ha vuelto loco aún, sin embargo por la falta de costumbre debería irse lo antes posible, la parte más racional de su cerebro decía que debe esperar de pie ahí por una respuesta e irse lo antes posible, pero su instinto alfa encuentra ese aire demasiado tentador para ignorarlo, quisiera entrar y ver que no sea Spencer el que despide ese aroma pero ignora lo que podría pasar si interrumpe en este momento


	3. 3

5 años atrás

Venía colgando de una llamada del director, el hombre quería agradecerle por tomar en cuenta a su sobrino político para pertenecer a su equipo, el muchacho tenía muchos méritos para ser tomado en cuenta, su historial era brillante y no chocaba contra su iniciativa de exclusión de omegas por que en su expediente se encuentra registrado como beta. 

Hoy sería un buen día para la unidad siendo Aaron Hotchner el nuevo líder, su equipo en mayoría elegido por él es prometedor y lo sabe, los jefes están contentos con sus elecciones. Pasaron unos minutos para que alguien llamara a la puerta, y luego de avisar que puede entrar, apareció la figura de un chiquillo, el hombre estaba a punto de preguntar quién había dejado entrar a un menor en la UAC cuando el muchacho se presentó.

—Buenos días, señor, soy el doctor Spencer Reid, estoy aquí para la entrevista—

—Buenos días— sonrió amable el ex fiscal —En el expediente dice que tienes 20 años—

—Es verdad, cumpliré 21 en unos meses...—

—Toma asiento por favor— Hotch se puso de pie y le tendió la mano al chico pero este negó.

—No doy la mano, lo siento, por favor no lo tome personal—

—Oh, en absoluto...— bueno no es sorprendente, todos los genios tienen peculiaridades, en sí mismo parecía una elección adecuada para la unidad, además es bueno tener sangre joven en el equipo.

Todo marchó a la perfección, desde ese día el niño se había convertido poco a poco en un integrante valioso del equipo, alguien que perduró en la unidad incluso cuando otros agentes más experimentados tuvieron que abandonar, como Elle o Gideon, Reid seguía ahí, dando lo mejor de sí para cumplir con su trabajo.

En ese entonces Hotch estaba felizmente casado, contento por estar con Halley que no parecía tener tantos problemas con su trabajo. Los problemas empezaron tres años más tarde cuando Jack tenía casi dos años de edad y la UAC subía dando buenos resultados, Halley parecía cada vez más inconforme, y para su propia sorpresa, a Aaron le importaba cada vez menos. Se sentía más cómodo en la oficina que en casa, persiguiendo criminales como si fueran criaturas bajo la mira de algún cazador experimentado, la unidad en conjunto parecía coordinarse como uno solo y eso lo hacía sentir realmente satisfecho. No sabe en qué momento empezó a disfrutar tanto de la compañía del joven doctor, tan serio y listo, tenía un atractivo difícil de explicar más allá de su apariencia perfecta y su intelecto super dotado, a pesar de todo Hotchner se seguiría negando a sí mismo el estar enamorado del chiquillo, es demasiado joven, y él aún cuando se divorció, no se sentía listo para sumergirse de nuevo en una relación, en especial si se trata de alguien a quien no pueda enlazar, alguien que podría dejarlo tan fácil como ella lo dejó usando la excusa de su afición por el trabajo, no, eso no va a pasar de nuevo.

Actualmente

Esperó varios segundos sin obtener respuesta alguna, la puerta abierta y ese dulce e intenso olor... La curiosidad es mala para alguien como él pero no podía evitarlo, algo mal debería de estar para que Reid dejara abierta la puerta en un principio. Así que siguiendo más su instinto que su raciocinio el cual le advirtió de irse de regreso a la oficina luego de dejar un mensaje, empujó la puerta lo suficiente para pasar. 

—Spencer...— llamó de nuevo pero no hubo respuesta, otra vez, algo está mal, si tono no fue bajo para que, de estar en el lugar no pudiera escucharlo.

Avanzó por el lugar siguiendo el hipnotizante aroma, cada vez se sentía más caliente el aire a medida que se acercaba y el mayor odiaba pensar en los efectos que ese perfume omega tendría en su cuerpo de permanecer demasiado tiempo en ese lugar. Por fin, cuando llegó a la habitación, la encontró vacía, el sonido de la perilla de la puerta lo puso en alerta así que llevó la mano a su arma, detrás en su espalda baja pero la puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir el vapor, una nueva mezcla de aromas, el mismo fondo de condimentos dulces mezclados con leche se sentía en el fondo detrás del aroma fresco de productos de limpieza personal, la figura envuelta en una bata de toalla dio un sobresalto al verlo ahí de pie en medio de la habitación.

Spencer se había levantado esa mañana y, como este año ha estado pasando, se decepcionó al notar que los supresores ya no ayudaban a omitir el calor del celo, para ese punto del día se había bañado ya dos veces, el calor empezaba y ya era malditamente insoportable. Cuando salió de tomar el segundo baño de agua fría, se sorprendió mucho al ver a alguien ahí, se movió rápido para tomar su arma pero no tardó en distinguir de quién se trataba.

—Hotch... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó notoriamente más lento de lo usual mientras se cubría con la toalla aún más.

Aaron estaba confundido, una parte estaba también molestó por que Reid no mintió solamente con el asunto de la bronquitis, no, le había mentido desde un principio ¡Cinco años! ¡Cinco malditos años! No es de maldecir pero esta vez lo pensó —Hay un par de agentes preocupados por ti y tu aparentemente frágil sistema inmunológico— habló en el tono más neutro que pudo encontrar, pero ese aroma tan atractivo no lo dejaba concentrarse como quisiera para darle a este mocoso el regaño de su vida.

Spencer bajó la mirada, se sentía mal por haber mentido, claro, pero de otra forma nunca habría sido aceptado en la unidad. Había trabajado años para llegar a ella y no iba a dejar que un impedimento que no podía cambiar, lo dejara fuera, optó por mentir, lo lamenta, pero no está arrepentido, es un mal momento para pensar en eso de todas maneras. Retrocedió un paso cuando el azabache dio un paso al frente.

—Spencer, estás en celo... Tengo que llevarte a un hospital...— le pareció ligeramente ofensivo que el chiquillo estuviera tan a la defensiva para apartarse, no se dio cuenta que también estaba liberando feromonas que podrían afectarle.

—Ya tomé los supresores, no funciona... No debes llevarme al hospital, quedará en mi expediente, el buró lo sabrá en un segundo— empezaba a entrar en pánico y el calor aumentaba a un ritmo muy acelerado para su gusto. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse cuerdo y no retroceder de nuevo cuando su jefe se le acercó para tocar su frente.

Hotch suspiró —¿Tienes alguien a quien llamar para hacerse cargo?— preguntó, incapaz de dejarlo así ahora que sabe de esto, y se quedó en silencio otro momento cuando el niño negó con la cabeza —Ya tienes mucha fiebre, no puedo dejarte así—

Spencer estaba deseando morirse, la última persona por la que querría ser visto de esta manera, ahora estaba aquí, parado a una distancia peligrosa, su doctora y amiga Maeve había sugerido que le confesara todo a Hotch cuando los celos se volvieron más complicados pero el muchacho se negó, siempre fue muy obvio que estaba enamorado de él, aunque en su momento solamente Jason se dio cuenta y, como Aaron estaba casado, le sugirió al joven doctor que buscara otra opción. El cómo había lidiado con el celo cada ocasión hasta ahora resultaba patético, y agradeció que Hotch llegara antes y no que lo haya encontrado de una manera más vergonzosa, si de todas maneras este día tenía que llegar.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo en cada celo si no tienes alguien a quien llamar, y los supresores no funcionan?— preguntó serio el líder de unidad. El aire dentro de ese departamento era más caliente por mucho, casi sentía calor, aunque afuera había un fuerte y frío aguacero otoñal.

Reid se negó a explicar, tenía derecho a reservar esa información, como casi todo en su vida personal.

—¿No piensas contestar? No lo haces fácil, Reid y no tengo tiempo de estar tratando con un niño caprichoso— usualmente la paciencia es su fuerte pero el asfixiante calor de la habitación lo estaba afectando y si Spencer tiene todo bajo control lo mejor sería irse, aunque piense que se lastimará si lo deja así.

Tal vez es solamente por la fiebre pero el chico no pudo resistir el impulso de aferrarse a su jefe, muchas veces en la oficina había querido hacerlo, para sentir de cerca su aroma, igual que la resina fragante de unos árboles en el sur, amaba ese olor —Ayúdame... Por favor— iba perdiendo la cordura, en especial por las feromonas alfa que el mayor despedía, parecía enloquecerlo más rápido aún.

Debe estar enloqueciendo, si, esa era la explicación más lógica de por qué no lo empujó cuando el chiquillo lo abrazó, se dio cuenta de que buscaba sentir su aroma y lo dejó abrazarse a él —No sabes lo que dices, Spencer— se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos del doctor buscando los botones de su abrigo para quitarlo, si, debe estar loco por que consideró la opción de quedarse y ayudar al muchacho —Bien bien, lo haré, pero suéltame un momento— pidió aún con su voz calmada y se apartó cuando el chico lo soltó, regresó hasta la entrada del departamento y salió, respirando profundamente antes de tomar su teléfono móvil para hacer una llamada.

"Spencer tiene una emergencia, lo llevaré con su médico y me aseguraré de que esté bien" le dijo a Rossi cuando éste preguntó si todo está bien "Por favor dile a Derek que está a cargo y avisa que Reid no estará bien en unos días pero que no se preocupen, tampoco puede recibir visitas, yo volveré por la tarde" el italiano hizo un par de preguntas más pero en fuera parece que creyó la historia, después de todo ¿Por qué encubriría a un omega? Todo el mundo piensa que los odia, y no va a desmentir eso.

No tardó en volver al departamento, ésta vez se aseguró de cerrar la puerta de la entrada, se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó en la silla del comedor. Al entrar a la habitación de nuevo encontró a Spencer desnudo en la cama y se sintió tan tonto como cuando era su primera vez, no pudo resistir el impulso de ver un poco, disfrutar de ese aroma era un placer que se había estado negando un rato, le encanta cómo huele Reid, aunque ahora era diferente, más dulce e intenso, podía sentir solamente por su olor que estaba muy lubricado ahí abajo... Su estómago se anudó, hacía mucho mucho tiempo que no ayudaba a un omega en celo, dudó de sí mismo por un momento, esto iba a ser una locura ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no hace una locura? Tal vez había olvidado el significado de esa palabra.

La voz del niño (aunque no tan niño) le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—Ayúdame, Hotch, duele...—

Sólo entonces el mayor reparó en su expresión facial, parecía realmente adolorido, sus labios se veían carnosos y sus pupilas dilatadas, estaba sudando así que tenía algunos mechones de cabello pegados a su frente. Lo escaneó rápidamente con la vista, tomándose el tiempo para observar también su erección, de dimensiones nada despreciables para un omega macho ¡Cielos! Está a punto de darse un clavado sin medir la profundidad.

Llevó su mano a su cuello para aflojar la corbata, lo bastante para sacarla sin desatarla, dejándola en alguna parte del suelo de la habitación antes de avanzar hasta la cama junto al castaño.


	4. 4

El ex fiscal se acercó y se arrodilló a un lado de la cama junto al joven, acariciando su mejilla con cuidado, el chico se presionó ansioso en su toque. La parte alfa de su cerebro percibió la necesidad del muchacho como una clara invitación abierta a tomarlo, al chico que ha deseado por casi dos años... Sin embargo una parte menos primitiva arrojó la desagradable posibilidad de que en realidad todo esto sea únicamente por el celo omega y que cuando este acabe y Reid vuelva a la normalidad podría arrepentirse de todo, por lo que, en el mejor de los casos, lo mejor sería no acercarse siquiera.

—Reid... ¿Sabes quién soy?— habló con toda la amabilidad que encontró apartando algunos mechones de cabellos rebeldes de la frente de el que hasta hace unas horas, había considerado un niño.

Spencer odiaba el celo más que cualquier omega tal vez, se sentía similar a estar ebrio, su cuerpo lo traicionaba de manera que no podía hilar pensamientos más allá del lógico deseo de copular, es absurdo y poco agradable, y detrás del dolor por el calor intenso que lo quema y la necesidad biológica de ser penetrado, preñado y hasta marcado, estaba haciendo un fuerte intento por no perder la cabeza por completo, el maldito ardor de su piel no le permitía concentrarse ¿Quién es el hombre que lo mira en su estado más lamentable y acaricia su cabello amablemente cuando debería estarlo follando ya? Su jefe, nada más y nada menos —Hotch...— balbuceó —Aaron Hotchner—

El pelinegro tragó y asintió al oír esa respuesta, sus emociones siempre bajo un estricto control se removieron amenazando con filtrarse a través de la cantidad de barreras que ha puesto para ocultar que está enamorado del integrante más inteligente de su equipo —Bien, puedes llamarme Aaron por esta vez ¿Si?— el chiquillo asintió y el mayor sintió la mano ajena pasearse por su camisa buscando los botones, y la detuvo, sosteniendo con amabilidad —Voy a ayudarte pero no iré más allá de eso, Spencer— el leve dolor punzante bajo sus pantalones era suficiente recordatorio para tener en cuenta que estaba jugando con fuego al hacer esto, estando aquí este niño al que tanto ha querido y de esta forma... No, sería impropio para alguien como él hacer esto cuando el menor no está del todo consciente, seguro podrían discutirlo en otra ocasión, si se diera la oportunidad.

No podía ignorar la atmósfera repleta de las feromonas intensas del celo cerca de su punto cúspide que hacían todo esto más difícil, su cuerpo ardía ligeramente por entregarse a sus instintos sin pensarlo como estaba haciendo, pero eso sería sumamente peligroso, más que entrar a la casa de un sospechoso sin una orden para buscar a una niña que ni siquiera les consta se encuentre en ese lugar... Sería arrojar años de trabajo en el buró y tiempo de calidad con el equipo que tanto le ha costado mantener unido.

Se levantó de nuevo el jefe de unidad —¿Qué has estado haciendo en tus periodos anteriores? Sé sincero si quieres que te ayude, Reid— preguntó mientras desabrochaba su camisa blanca, de los botones delanteros y luego de los puños esperando su respuesta, a estas alturas nada podía sorprenderlo, se imagina pues ha estudiado biología y anatomía de cada género existente entre los humanos, se daba una idea pero no quería sacar más conclusiones.

"Cuando hago una pregunta, usualmente ya sé la respuesta"

Había dicho una vez en medio de un interrogatorio, Spencer lo recordaba perfectamente gracias a su memoria perfecta, a su mente nublada llegó la no bien definida imagen de Aaron recargando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa metálica, hablando en un tono tranquilo e intimidante a un muchacho que terminó por confesar todo.

—El primer cajón... No... No preguntes, Aaron...— pidió jadeando mientras señalaba la cómoda secundaria donde solía guardar objetos y documentos sumamente personales, el aroma del alfa se hizo más notorio en la habitación cuando desabotonó su camisa, mezclándose exitosamente con el perfume omega mientras ambos inundaban la habitación, el olor lo hacía calmarse, como pasa cada vez que está cerca de él en medio de algún caso: el olor de la cortesa resinosa de árboles de clima cálido a templado, era delicioso y tranquilizador, pudo tener un momento de lucidez para responder y respirar un poco gracias a las feromonas que el más alto estaba liberando —A-Abies...— murmuró apenas audible, pero los sentidos super finos de "papá lobo" (como suele llamarle García no tan equivocada como piensa) hicieron que el hombre lo mirara con una media sonrisa y una duda que tardó un instante en desaparecer.

—Es obvio que lo sepas, no me he molestado en intentar ocultarlo...— respondió Hotch más para sí que para el niño que deliraba sobre la cama, antes de volverse dejando la camisa sobre la cómoda para buscar en el cajón... Sí, exactamente lo que se imaginó: entre el contenido mayormente de desodorante beta, supresores de aroma y de celo, resaltaba un juguete de tamaño algo pequeño [no para un omega] pensó distraído buscando preservativos y lubricante, tomando las cosas antes de darse vuelta de nuevo mirando casi en automático entre las piernas del doctor.

—Dudo que sea necesario— susurró mientras devolvía el lubricante a su lugar, su corazón estaba acelerado y sentía el vacío en la boca de su estómago, pero ahora la prioridad es calmar el calor del chiquillo. 

El chico se sentía muy mal, su piel ardía como si se quemara y parecía como si hubieran pasado años desde que el mayor le dijo que va a ayudarle, no se imaginaba cómo (teniendo en cuenta que también dijo que solamente lo ayudaría sin ir más lejos) hasta que lo vio acercarse con eso en las manos. En sus cabales sabría que esto es absolutamente humillante pero Hotch en realidad no parecía sorprendido en lo absoluto. Su vista y su mente estaban nubladas, no tenía control de nada mientras se retorcía de dolor en la cama, podía sentir el aroma del mayor, estaba excitado pero parecía mucho más tranquilo, solamente podía pensar en lo mucho que quería que su jefe simplemente se situara entre sus piernas y...

—No es tan buena idea, no lo quieres tanto como piensas, no realmente— habló el alfa como si pudiera leer su mente mientras terminaba de poner un preservativo sobre el juguete, había visto a Reid moverse involuntariamente, levantando ligeramente su cadera y separando sus piernas y sí, es obvio que quiera que eso pase pero por lo que entiende también, el muchacho en su vida ha estado con un alfa y no, esta no es la manera.

—Aarooon... Por favor... ¡Mmm!— llamó de nuevo realmente adolorido usando esta vez su llamado omega que atravesó el cerebro del alfa como un dolor agudo y penetrante.

El mayor cerró los ojos un momento, llevando una mano a su cabeza, esperaba que no hubiera más alfas cerca desde un principio pero ahora lo deseó por el bien de su género —No hagas eso... Ya sé que duele, y estoy en esto— casi jadeó de dolor en un principio pero dio un suave suspiro, este chico aún tiene muchas cosas qué aprender incluso sobre sí mismo.

En este momento el doctor no estaba entendiendo la situación, ni era consciente de lo que hacía simplemente sus instintos movían cada fibra de su ser. Se sintió agradecido cuando el alfa se inclinó sobre él, y él por su parte lo abrazó, acercándolo mucho más a su cuerpo sudado.

Hotch recogió con sus dedos algo del lubricante omega que escurría entre los glúteos del chico y lentamente metió su cordial dentro del anillo que se apretó a su alrededor, observando atento las reacciones del menor.

Spencer gimió apenas sintió la intromisión, cada sensación era nueva, nunca había usado siquiera sus dedos, siempre había sido poco cuidadoso con su cuerpo y se limitaba a aliviarse con ese objeto de plástico liso en cada celo, pero ahora, el intenso olor de las feromonas y el sentir de una parte del alfa cavando en su interior... Se sentía bien, su espalda se arqueó un poco, presionó con su brazo en la espalda del mayor para acercarlo más y poder besarlo, sabía que lo había tomado desprevenido cuando el hombre tardó un segundo en corresponder, pero lentamente lo hizo, Hotch estaba siendo tan, tan malditamente cuidadoso que ni siquiera había querido tomar su primer beso, si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos Spencer podría sonreír al pensar en ello.

El consolador no tenía un tamaño que hiciera necesaria algún tipo de preparación, pero de todas maneras quería hacerlo, al menos esto, el contacto directo con la piel omega que quemaba en cada toque, sentirlo era toda una experiencia, podría fácilmente hacerlo perder la cabeza también y si eso pasa acabaría por tomarlo sin ninguna contemplación, se dijo que ninguno de los dos quiere eso, aunque por su parte se estaba engañando y por Spencer no tiene idea realmente.

Al cabo de unos momentos introdujo también su índice, esta vez en movimientos más definidos buscando la glándula del menor, luego de separarse de sus labios seguía atento a cada expresión del chico para saber si estaba haciéndolo bien.

—¡Oooh...! Es-espera...— el chiquillo enterró sus dedos en el hombro del mayor sin darse cuenta, sus músculos se tensaron, su espalda formó una suave y linda curva y su extensión palpitó notoriamente, con su mano libre se aferró de la sábana —S-se siente... Bien... Tan bien...—

El mayor sonrió observando esa reacción tan adorable, no olvida que los omega machos tienen más de un punto sensible dentro, pero ahora al parecer había encontrado la próstata del genio —Aquí...— susurró más para sí mismo, quería guardar en su memoria cada detalle, cada reaccionar de Spencer que el chico le estaba regalando, recordarlo después cuando todo esto haya acabado y seguramente el joven no quiera pensar más en el asunto.

Luego de quitarse de encima del doctor, se sentó sobre el colchón entre las piernas separadas y flexionadas del omega joven que tiene enfrente, llevó su zurda a la erección ajena acariciando lentamente, había reaccionado al toque contrayéndose y una parte de su mente apuntó lo adorable que es Reid una vez más, y ahora de esta manera, aún hecho un desastre de sudor y lágrimas en sus mejillas, gimiendo por cada movimiento aunque fuera amable, le dejaba cierta consciencia de fragilidad, como si quisiera cuidarlo siempre aún más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, como si con cada toque pudiera quebrarlo en miles de fragmentos y no quería eso. Las suaves entrañas se apretaban al rededor de sus dedos constantemente y no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que se sentiría estar dentro de él, instintivamente quería tomarlo, adueñarse de cada centímetro de su persona y anudarlo, así al menos estaría marcado con su olor y otros alfas lo sabrían, pero no solamente quería eso, quería que Spencer lo aceptara, que lo deseara también más allá del instinto que ambos ahora tenían tan a flor de piel (aunque Spencer más)

...

Al final ni siquiera tuvo que usar el dildo, quedó ahí olvidado en medio del desastre de la cama mientras usaba sus dedos para satisfacer al chiquillo, entre besos y algunos rasguños y más gemidos por parte del menor. Cuando hubo terminado las veces necesarias para traer algo de lucidez a su mente el chico se veía cansado, se acostó junto a él en la cama para abrazarlo por detrás besando y lamiendo su cuello hasta que el menor se quedó dormido, Hotch entonces pensó en la hora y miró su reloj de pulso, pensando que quizás sería muy tarde.

12:47 pm

Eran casi las nueve cuando llegó al departamento, dio un suspiro, el calor de la habitación aún era notorio y las feromonas de Reid se sentían menos intensas en este punto, quizás en un par de horas necesite más atención. Cerró los ojos recargando su cabeza en la almohada, respiró tranquilo sin darse cuenta de ello, por primera vez en meses, se sentía tranquilo con el cerebro del equipo al lado suyo desnudo despidiendo su suave y relajante aroma omega de condimentos dulces mezclados con leche.

Indian Chai

Pensó el mayor sonriendo para sí, había estado ahí todo el tiempo y no se dio cuenta, sabe que Reid ama el café, lo prefiere casi sobre cualquier otra bebida y él había caído voluntariamente en esa mentira, creyendo, siguiendo el juego al muchacho por que era la negación que necesitaba, lo sabía, no sabe en qué momento, no sabe por qué no le sorprendió la revelación clara de que han estado trabajando mano a mano con un omega durante años sin tener idea, es algo que no quería saber pero no se dio cuenta de que efectivamente lo sabía hasta que lo tuvo enfrente, y su enojo no fue tanto como se habría imaginado luego de saber que ha sido engañado por alguien que creyó que jamás le mentiría, algo le decía que Spencer no le mentiría en algo además de eso, que ese era el único engaño dentro de todo lo mucho o poco que había dejado ver de su persona y lo entendía, por supuesto que lo hacía aunque no va a decirlo en voz alta.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el jefe de unidad decidió levantarse, lo hizo lentamente y con cuidado de no despertar al niño genio que ronroneaba en sueños al lado suyo, con suerte iría a casa a cambiarse, llamaría a Rossi o a Morgan y traería comida antes de que Reid se despierte, pero cuando ya se había sentado una mano se aferró fuertemente a su muñeca —¿Hotch?— llamó la voz ronca por el sueño —¿Te vas ya?— el joven lo miró con algo de decepción que hizo que el corazón de papá lobo se apretara en su pecho.

—Necesito ropa y llamar a la oficina, Reid, también necesitas comer algo antes de él siguiente round— explicó amablemente luego de regresar para acomodar el cabello largo del muchacho —Volveré, no te preocupes, no voy a dejarte así—

El agarre a su brazo se aflojó y el chico se acomodó en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana sucia, Hotch estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una expresión de asco apareció en la cara del menor —¿Dónde guardas las sábanas?— preguntó el líder de unidad al levantarse, y cuando volteó hacia la puerta de baño encontró las sábanas, se levantó y agarró una, quitó la sabana sucia y cubrió al Omega con la sábana limpia —Descansa, cuando vuelva voy a limpiar— sabe que el chico es obsesivo y que una promesa así lo haría quedarse en la cama al menos un poco más.

—No tardes por favor— el joven se acomodó en la sábana y le sonrió a su jefe de unidad mientras lo observaba ponerse la camisa de vuelta —Abies religiosa— murmuró mientras el hombre se vestía enfrente suyo.

Hotch levantó la vista hacia el genio —Claro, a veces olvido que lo sabes todo— aquello casi era un alivio, aunque vagamente se preguntó qué tanto sabría Spencer de las cosas que no se había molestado en ocultar pensando que no había más que alfas y betas en su equipo.

—García tiene razón...— murmuró el joven con los ojos casi cerrados por el sueño —Papá lobo—

Aaron rió entre dientes, ese apodo es incómodo dado lo que acaba de pasar pero aquello era más una pista, Spencer lo sabe, igual que Rossi, y Morgan por accidente, sabe que es alfa nivel A, y Dios sabe desde cuándo es consciente de ello.

Spencer se quedó dormido en muy poco tiempo y unos minutos más tarde Hotch salía del departamento luciendo tan perfecto como siempre con el aroma de Omega encima suyo, un baño no bastaría para ocultar esto, así que se reportaría enfermo o algo para no tener que explicar con Rossi por qué huele a omega en celo, por que el hombre no es fácil de engañar.


	5. 5

Una vez en su auto se tomó un momento para respirar aire fresco, el aire frío de Virginia en otoño se sentía como una terrible helada en contraste con el interior del departamento de Reid, es agradable estar sintiendo su dulce olor, más de lo que quisiera admitir siquiera para sí mismo. Recargó su antebrazo sobre el volante y luego apoyó ahí su frente, cuando se levantó esta mañana no se imaginó que acabaría visitando a Reid por una supuesta bronquitis ni el desenlace de aquella visita.

No tiene mucho tiempo, lo sabe, si pasa más de lo debido estando lejos algún alfa que esté rondando por el vecindario podría percibir el aroma de Spencer, y eso es lo último que quiere. Conectó el manos libres para llamar al móvil de Rossi nuevamente y encendió el auto.

—Dave, necesito tomar un permiso, llamaré a Erin para avisar que Morgan estará a cargo del equipo hasta que yo vuelva en un par de días— dijo sin entrar en detalles, consciente de la lluvia de preguntas que tendría su mentor justo ahora.

—¿Qué pasó Aaron? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Hay algún problema con el muchacho?—

—No, Reid está en cama y lo estará por varios días según su doctora— estaba atento al camino pero eso no minó su capacidad de multitareas —Mi ausencia se debe a asuntos personales— sabe que ha dicho lo necesario cuando detrás de la línea oye un zumbido como respuesta, seguro que Rossi había entendido lo que intentaba decir, al menos su celo llegaba lo bastante lejos para que no se percataran de que miente al respecto, aunque esa mentira blanca le costará, David no es ningún idiota...

No tardando y sin más preguntas se despidió y colgó la llamada, tampoco tardó mucho en llegar a casa, estacionó y no puso mucho cuidado en cerrar la puerta del garaje pues igual iba a salir después. Tomó un par de cambios de ropa, era todo lo que necesitaba realmente, se dijo que podría tomar un baño en el departamento de Spencer si el chico lo dejaba cuando llegara, la maleta lista para cada viaje fue la elegida para volver al departamento del menor.

Sin mucho cuidado la dejó en el asiento del copiloto, y se dispuso a volver con el muchacho.

El camino se hizo algo lento pues estaba distraído pensando en lo que tendría que modificar ahora que sabe que Reid es omega. Maldita sea el chico siempre lo ha sido y la semana pasada estuvieron persiguiendo a un sujeto que los descuartizaba para robar sus órganos, si entonces hubiera sabido de Spencer no le habría permitido participar más allá de la maldita oficina.

¿Y es así como va a estar Reid desde ahora? ¿Recluido a su oficina cada vez que él decida que es peligroso? Todo el maldito trabajo que hacen todo el tiempo es peligroso ¡Maldición! Erin Strauss ¡Maldita sea! Odia las maldiciones pero no pensó en eso justo ahora. Es por eso que no admite omegas en el equipo... Entre más lo piensa más duda del intelecto de Reid al pasearse cada día en un campo minado que es la UAC.

Tiene valor el chico, debería reconocerle eso, sin embargo me mintió, a mí, al FBI, ¿En serio pensó que nunca nadie lo notaría? No puedes más que prolongar lo inevitable y este día iba a llegar. Pero no pensaste en los problemas en los que meterías a tu líder de unidad ¿verdad mocoso de intelecto sobrehumano?

En medio de pensamientos casi homicidas y luego de comprar comida china en el lugar favorito de Spencer, estacionó fuera del edificio del menor, suspiró profundamente pensando en que de todas maneras está ayudando al niño con este asunto, de todas maneras va a guardar el secreto tanto como sea posible, de todas maneras no va a despedirlo ni reubicarlo.

Entrando de vuelta el golpe de aire caliente y perfumado ya no lo tomó por sorpresa, sonrió para sí dejando que el perfume inunde sus pulmones, dejó la comida empacada en envases de fibra de bambú sobre la mesa y avanzó hasta la habitación donde el chiquillo aún estaba durmiendo. Se acercó para poder ver qué tan alta era la fiebre, parece que había tardado más o menos una hora en ir y venir, no era un mal récord.

Puso la mano delicadamente en la frente del castaño que abrió los ojos casi de inmediato —Hotch... Regresaste... Ven aquí, conmigo...— estaba despertando y ya estaba tirando de su abrigo otra vez, el mayor no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan ansioso, aunque supiera que es por el celo, pensar por un momento que Spencer lo desea es un gran aliciente.

Acarició el cabello castaño largo con cariño —Antes de lo que sigue necesitas comer, ¿Tal vez un baño también?— habló amable, no quería que el niño terminara por desmayarse en medio de un pico del periodo.

A regañadientes logró hacer que el chico entrara a la tina que preparó y cambió las sábanas de la cama por unas limpias rápidamente, luego tomó una ducha rápida mientras el chico aún se estaba aseando, después de todo la falta de privacidad es algo común en su trabajo, estaba seguro que no es la primera vez que han tenido que compartir espacio para cambiarse pero a diferencia de esas ocasiones, podía sentir la mirada pesada del chiquillo sobre su cuerpo. No se demoró tanto tiempo y cerró las llaves luego de refrescarse para envolver una toalla al rededor de su cintura —Necesitas comer algo antes de hacer otra cosa, ven, te ayudaré— sacó una toalla limpia y le tendió la mano al chiquillo para ayudarle a salir de la tina, entonces lo envolvió y lo cargó en sus brazos hasta la cama, dejándolo con cuidado sobre la suave tela limpia.

Buscó entre los cajones algo de ropa, unos pantalones deportivos viejos y una camiseta blanca que le pasó al muchacho —¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?—

El joven genio negó con la cabeza sobre lo último, y tomó la ropa abrazando la misma contra su pecho, levantó la mirada hacia el mayor que se había dado vuelta y sacaba su ropa, pensó en lo que Derek le había dicho: que estando así parece ratonticto mojado, qué vergüenza aparecer así frente a Hotch, la persona a quien ha querido desde hace tiempo. Su mente aún nublada por el celo pudo apuntar ese hecho, Spencer está muy consciente de que al terminar todo, va a torturarlo con lo que pasó y lo que va a pasar, pero mientras no puede más que estar agradecido con su jefe —Yo... Uhmm, gracias, Hotch— murmuró, tomando entre sus manos el pantalón que le dio el mayor y se lo puso apenas su actualmente lento cerebro logró darle forma, sabía que debía levantarse pero solamente quería arrastrar al alfa a la cama de regreso y convencerlo de tener sexo ¿Si quiera podía hacer eso? ¿Convencer al alfa de quién está enamorado? ¿Seducirlo? No tiene idea cómo, pero quisiera poder hacerlo, tal vez es cierto después de todo... A Aaron no le gustan los omegas, tal vez no le atraen.

El muchacho pudo salir de esa maraña de pensamientos gracias al aroma tranquilizante del mayor, de pronto había cambiado y olía similar al incienso, en algunos países sudamericanos se utiliza incienso para las fiestas de octubre-noviembre, y ahora el mayor huele de manera muy similar, es agradable y muy relajante, Spencer no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su superior que terminaba de ponerse una camiseta blanca básica.

—Necesitas estar tranquilo, deja de pensar de más— habló el alfa cuando se sintió observado, había podido oler la preocupación en las feromonas del chico, por eso cambió su olor, para relajarlo. Sin el desodorante beta, Spencer es un libro abierto, pero no va a pensar en ello justo ahora, por que quiere tenerlo tranquilo hasta que acabe el celo.

Reid casi enloqueció cuando Hotch quiso dejar la habitación para traer algo de comer, así que acabó siendo seguido hasta la mesa —¿Está bien sentarnos aquí a comer?— papá lobo estaba siendo demasiado paciente, mucho en teoría sabe sobre los omegas, en práctica lo que sabe sobre ellos se remonta a tratos hace mucho tiempo, pero hay cosas que no cambian, un Omega en celo no querría apartarse del alfa que lo acompaña, por que su instinto omega lo señala como propio y por tanto le asusta la idea de ser abandonado, pero no pensó que Spencer tendría esos sentimientos tan marcados cuando lo dejó a medio día, al parecer el chiquillo seguía reprimiéndose y sufrió por ello.

—No tengo hambre, Hotch—

Aaron sintió que estaba tratando con un niño pequeño, cada avance resultaba en otro pequeño obstáculo, parecía casi intencional pero hizo uso de esa paciencia que tiene y que ha trabajado con los años para no perder los estribos —Si no comes aunque sea un poco, no voy a tocarte, necesitas comer algo Spencer, y deja de decirme así por favor— era extraño, lo hacía sentir como cuando estaban en la oficina y lo tenía pensando en todo el asunto que dejó pendiente allá con la jefa de sección.

Accedió a volver a la cama con él luego de que comiera una porción, el chico parecía estresado, así que una vez que estuvieron en la cama se quitó la camisa, volviendo a liberar su aroma tranquilizante para el menor.

....

Un rato después se sentó sobre el borde de la cama mientras el menor iba al baño, sacó su móvil para comprobar la respuesta de Morgan a sus instrucciones en obvio desacuerdo, se concentró en eso pues su oído agudo le permitía oír al menor orinando en el baño, aún detrás de la puerta entrecerrada, estaba seguro de que una persona normal no podría escuchar algo así, es un maleficio más que le entregaron sus padres, a quienes en su niñez, podía escuchar coger en silencio relativo en la habitación contigua, no había forma de que los sentidos tan finos fueran algo bueno, quien lo pensara, no está familiarizado con el concepto de privacidad, pero en fin, había aprendido a sobrellevarlo hace mucho tiempo.

Apenas medio minuto más tarde cuando el joven salió del cuarto de baño se dio cuenta de que su olor había cambiado de nuevo, estaba adaptándose al lugar repleto de las feromonas omega, que tardó más de lo que había querido en percatarse. Puso su celular desbloqueado sobre la mesita de la cama cuando vio al menor acercarse, pensó que quizás querría besarlo de nuevo pero se sorprendió cuando el castaño puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y empujó hacia atrás de Hotch haciendo que quedara acostado y subió encima de él, colocando sus rodillas a cada lado de las piernas flexionadas del mayor.

El lobo sonrió de medio lado, no tiene mucha idea de qué tan demandante puede ser Spencer pero esta demostración está lejos de incomodarle, aún. El menor aún tenía ropa puesta cuando se sentó sobre la extensión de su jefe, haciendo que reaccionara de nuevo casi al tacto. Aaron asumió que simplemente buscaba frotarse en él así que llevó sus manos a las caderas omega para ayudarlo a sostenerse, sin preocuparse por controlar las reacciones propias o su liberación de feromonas.

Spencer se inclinó sobre su mayor hundiendo ligeramente la nariz en el cuello del alfa, disfrutando de su aroma a resina fresca, tenía ganas de lamer la piel blanca de su mayor y lo hizo, lentamente lamió debajo del mentón, seguro le tomaría más que un par de duchas a su jefe quitarse su aroma de encima pero el chiquillo no pensó en eso mientras se frotaba contra la extensión dura atrapada por la ropa y buscaba impregnarse con las hormonas del mayor.

—Aaron...— gimió con un hilo de voz y sintió el miembro del alfa contraerse bajo la ropa, su trasero ya estaba tan lubricado que podía sentir la tela mojada de los pantalones pegarse a su piel de manera que estando cuerdo lo haría sentir asco, pero ahora no le incomodó —Por favor...— llevó los dedos a los bordes de la ropa ajena dispuesto a bajar las prendas, quería montarlo ya, deseaba sentirlo dentro pero el pelinegro le sostuvo las manos con una fuerza extraordinaria para sostenerlo y que no terminara de hacer a un lado la ropa —Sé que tú también quieres... Puedo olerlo...— le habló al oído en un tono suplicante pero las manos del azabache no se retiraron.

—No, no así Spencer...— no es que el hombre no quiera realmente, pero la constante idea tortuosa sobre la posibilidad de que el genio luego se arrepienta de esto no lo dejaba tranquilo, además, no es la forma de hacer las cosas.

Lo que había empezado como un juego, se convirtió rápidamente en un forcejeo, Spencer tenía más fuerza de la que el lobo se habría imaginado pero no se compara con la fuerza de un alfa, y aún así se controlaba para no lastimarlo.

—Ya basta, Spencer—

El chico parecía no escucharle, no quería tener que recurrir a esto pero no tenía tantas opciones.

—Reid, no— habló unas octavas más arriba de lo usual utilizando la voz alfa y el chiquillo se detuvo en el acto, Aaron lo vio recostarse en su pecho y escuchó sollozar al niño, el corazón se le partía al oírlo llorar, pero no dará marcha atrás con su posición.

—¿No...? ¿No te gusto?— gimoteó el niño abrazándose al alfa, de pronto tenía miedo y lo único que quería era una señal, una caricia para saber que no había hecho enojar al mayor lo suficiente para que lo atacara —Eres... Tu eres el único... Al que he deseado... Desde siempre—

Hotch escuchó atento, nunca se había visto en una situación así pero sabe que cuando se reprende alguien, el ser blando después le restaría valor a su palabra. De todas maneras llevó una mano a la cabellera marrón claro llamando la atención del muchacho para que levantara la vista.

—Escucha, quiero hacerlo pero no así, Spencer no mientras no estés en tus cinco sentidos y si después de tu celo puedes repetir eso, con gusto lo haré—

Habló con amabilidad y firmeza a la vez a esos ojos llorosos que lo miraban.

—No estoy enojado, así que no llores por favor—

El chiquillo asintió y forzó una sonrisa.

—Ok, ahora... acuéstate, pequeño y abre las piernas por favor—


	6. 6

—No estoy enojado contigo por no haber dicho que eres un omega, Reid, me preocupa que hayas sido tan descuidado... Una vez que te volviste indispensable para el equipo, debiste entrar a mi oficina y decirme lo que pasa— había iniciado un monólogo sin querer antes de abandonar el departamento del analista cuando su celo ya había terminado al fin, y ahora el muchacho lo miraba desde su asiento, arrepentido y bastante avergonzado más por lo que recordaba que había pasado que por el regaño de su jefe —¿Sabes lo peligroso que es? ¿Tienes idea lo que pasaría si Strauss llegara a saberlo? No puedes arrojar un pase esperando que lo atrape alguien sin saber si puede manejarlo—

—Lo siento, en serio lo siento— murmuró el doctor bajando la mirada por el tono ligeramente molesto del mayor, su aroma se sentía seco, como si estuviera angustiado, realmente preocupado.

—Dicho eso...— suspiró acomodando el cuello de su playera polo negra que usaba con un pantalón de mezclilla —No estás despedido, Spencer— el chiquillo respiró aliviado pero se detuvo cuando el hombre levantó el dedo índice —Solamente si aceptas mis medidas para mantenerte protegido, no importa lo absurdo que te parezca— 

El muchacho contuvo la respiración un segundo, pensando en que la sobreprotección podría delatarlo, pero se convenció de que Hotch sabrá manejarlo sin exagerar —Está bien, gracias Hotch—

• • •

Cinco semanas después el líder de unidad se encontraba sentado en su oficina por la mañana, era temprano pero estar ahí le traía una calma necesaria, se había sentido inquieto durmiendo solo y guardando la distancia usual con Reid en el trabajo, el joven no había vuelto a mencionar lo que pasó, como habían quedado de hacer.

—¿Podrías... Simplemente podrías olvidar lo que pasó, por favor?—

—No te preocupes, Reid, nunca diría nada—

—Yo lo sé, pero, el equipo...—

—Nadie tiene que saberlo—

Sabía que el psicólogo estaba algo molesto por que mantuvo su negación a concretar el acto como tal pero tenía buenos motivos, motivos de peso para negarse y ahora tal vez lo mejor sería olvidar el asunto, como Spencer le había pedido.

Dio vuelta en su silla y la acercó a la ventana, fuera estaban algunos árboles sin una sola hoja encima, el otoño estaba terminando, daban a la escena un toque ligeramente melancólico, en el patio entrenaba un grupo de reclutas, se veían tan jóvenes y entusiasmados... Inevitablemente recordó sus días en la academia, cuando conoció a David Rossi y casi de inmediato se le pegó como un pollito, deseoso de aprender de un analista de experiencia, estudiaba leyes en ese entonces pero Dave le había ayudado más allá de solamente enseñarle a armar perfiles a partir de una expresión facial, el hombre le había ayudado a nivel personal a salir de ese agujero emocional en el que aún se encontraba creyendo que lo había superado.

Su madre era una omega prime, había huido de casa con un alfa recesivo a los 17 años, tenía menos de veinte cuando lo dió a luz, ella quería un bebé omega, Aaron no lo entendía en un principio. Su padre, un hombre agresivo, exigente y algo violento de nervios fáciles de alterar era una pesadilla, la señora Hotchner tardó poco en darse cuenta, luego de firmar el matrimonio a escondidas de sus padres, luego de eso simplemente fingieron que ella no existió.

Ella lo ignoraba. Pasaba todo el tiempo hundida en el mullido sofá, fumando y cuando no, estaba durmiendo, dormía día y noche sin importar más. Recuerda ver a su padre cocinando entre maldiciones, a punta de golpes le había enseñado a leer, contar, sumar, restar, cada ejercicio con la tarea parecía una pesadilla repetitiva, Aaron tardó años en comprender que sus padres simplemente no congeniaban y que no era su culpa por nacer siendo un alfa.

Eran obsesivamente religiosos, su padre, el señor Hotchner siempre hablaba de control, control sobre sus instintos, sus impulsos, aquello que marca el lado primitivo de su cerebro debería quedar seis metros bajo tierra, él debía ser un hombre casto y perfecto, oh, pero si papá era un monstruo, mamá era la bruja que lo controlaba. La mujer estaba empeñada en aplastar cada una de sus características como alfa, no se le permitía hablar casi nunca una vez que su voz de mando fue más fácil de usar, los golpes y la vigilancia por parte de ella aumentaron, tenía un problema compulsivo con el asunto de la masturbación, solía hablarle seguido de lo malo que era y cómo era dañino para la mente de una persona, casi lo acosaba al principio, cuidando cada cosa. Se puso peor cuando cumplió quince años, solía irrumpir en su habitación o incluso en el baño sin avisar, preguntando por qué tardaba tanto si se demoraba un poco más de lo usual o a veces tal vez sólo pretendía sorprenderlo infraganti en ese "crimen contra el propio cuerpo" en que ella tanto se dedicaba a insistir acerca de lo malo que es.

A los 16 conoció a una chica muy dulce y estaba tan enamorado de ella... Fueron novios en una relación lo bastante pura, para que el joven Aaron saliera huyendo en cuanto ella dijo que quería compartir con él su primer celo.

"Hombre, eres un alfa prime, eso es un privilegio de pocos"

Le había dicho un compañero de la preparatoria, ignorando que para Hotch eso era una maldición más que un don.

"Es lógico, un Omega Prime sólo produce Alfa Prime" contestaba cada vez que alguien se veía sorprendido por su casta, un tiempo después dejó de importarle, dejó de intentar que nadie lo sepa.

Rossi una vez, en una de esas charlas emocionales le dijo que confiaba en que superaría ese desagrado, si algún día dejaba atrás el desagrado hacia su progenitora.

Sólo estaba frustrada, casada con un hombre que no era lo que ella quería, con dos hijos que no eran como habría soñado... La entendió luego de un tiempo, lo bastante tarde para ir a dejar flores sobre la tumba de una dama que se quitó la vida con morfina.

"No odio a los omegas"

La puerta de su oficina sonó al abrirse, casi saltó de su silla por el sonido repentino pero fingió que no le había afectado en lo más mínimo, seguro es Dave como cada mañana.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí meditando sobre su vida como si pudiera cambiar un ápice de todo eso por pensar en ello?

Se asomó por el borde de su silla cuando unos pasos que definitivamente no eran los del italiano hicieron un eco suave y dudoso en la alfombra de la oficina, una mano delgada de dedos largos puso un americano sobre su escritorio.

—Lo siento ¿Interrumpo?— habló el doctor luego de carraspear bajo, y ante la mirada de Hotch con un gran signo de pregunta marcado en su rostro.

—No, solo estaba viendo a los reclutas correr, es divertido a veces— Aaron estaba sorprendido de no haberlo olido acercándose, hasta que recordó que suele usar un desodorante beta en el trabajo, y supresores de aroma —¿Necesitas algo?—

Spencer apretó los labios, intentaba acomodar las palabras en su cabeza, llevaba un buen rato desde que se levantó pensando en hablar con su jefe sobre algo que quedó pendiente —Quería hablar contigo— se regresó para cerrar la puerta de la oficina cuando el azabache asintió, también cerró las persianas mientras el otro acomodaba su silla para poder estar de frente.

—Te escucho— estaba atento a lo que el conejito (como lo llama mentalmente luego de eso que pasó) quisiera decir, y se quedó en silencio hasta que tomó asiento enfrente del grande escritorio de caoba, acomodando su bufanda con una mano luego de poner su vaso de café sobre el escritorio también.

—En serio no quería molestar—

—No molestas Spencer—

El omega dio una mirada a su líder de equipo, dudando un poco de sus palabras por el aroma de tensión pura que se respiraba en la oficina "Tal vez no puedes olerme pero yo a ti sí" pensó, pero seguro que el pelinegro ya lo sabe.

—Sé que te pedí que olvidaras lo que había pasado, pero...— 

Lobo suspiró, así que el niño quiere hablar del asunto ahora.

—¿Quieres que te ayude de nuevo?— 

El chiquillo negó con la cabeza.

Poco a poco la tensión de los hombros del mayor fue cediendo, se acomodó recargando su espalda en la silla, usando esa expresión neutra que siempre hace cuando están trabajando.

—¿Por qué me evades? ¿Te hice sentir incómodo? ¿Dije algo que no recuerdo?— por fin soltó el conejito Chai.

—No te estoy evadiendo, dijiste que querías que lo olvidara ¿Olvidas cómo era nuestra relación antes de eso?—

—Creí que éramos amigos—

—Somos familia, Spencer—

—Está bien, Hotch ¿Entonces...?—

El mayor se encogió de hombros —Entonces... ¿Qué? No estamos yendo a ninguna parte con esto—

Spencer se movió nervioso, parecía de pronto más defensivo de lo normal y antes de que Aaron pudiera si quiera abrir la boca para decir que en verdad todo está bien, habló de nuevo.

—Yo no mentí... La otra ocasión, cuando dije que quería que fueras tú— 

El abogado se quedó callado, preguntándose si habla de lo que él piensa que habla, pero, de nuevo, la respuesta llegó sola.

—Solamente quiero saber una cosa, Hotch ¿Me rechazaste por que soy omega?—

Aaron estaba confundido ¿Era esto una declaración acaso? Si lo es, es pésima pero el intento es bueno.

—No— alguien con cerebro rápido podría haber captado un indicio de sonrisa en su rostro.

El castaño se quedó mudo casi un minuto, parecía estar pensando de nuevo, como hacía en medio de algún caso difícil, se sumerge en su propia mente brillante para encontrar una solución sorprendente a cualquier interrogante que tenga, pero no va a dejarlo así.

—Reid...— llamó para que el menor lo viera —Me tomaste desprevenido el otro día, pero lo que eres no quita el hecho de que me gustas— el menor abrió la boca en la forma perfecta de una O, pero la cerró de nuevo dejándolo hablar —Estoy enamorado de ti, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, y eres atractivo... Así que por favor deja de sobrepensar cada cosa que hago o no hago respecto a ti—

El chico seguía callado, aunque se veía feliz —Hay tiempo para todo bajo el cielo...— citó en referencia a una plática que tuvieron hace tiempo acerca de pasajes bíblicos, pero nunca ha sido demasiado aficionado a alguna religión, sólo ha leído la biblia con fines culturales.

Hotch asintió —Para todo— sonrió.

Reid se levantó de la silla con notoria emoción, iba hacia afuera de su oficina cuando el mayor lo detuvo llamándolo por su apellido —¿No olvidas algo?— Aaron a veces se divertía viendo a Spencer en funciones sin cafeína, parecía un chico olvidadizo y torpe.

—Ah, sí— murmuró mientras recogía su vaso de café antes de irse con una sonrisa dejando a su jefe con una sonrisa y algo más de preocupación asentandose en su estómago.


	7. 7

**Instituto médico de investigación forense, Washington, DC.

—No es un procedimiento agradable, lo sé— murmuró el jefe de forenses sintiendo la mirada asqueada de algunos de sus estudiantes sobre sí mientras sumergía la piel de la mano de un cadáver en una solución de formol al 10 % —Un médico forense no trabaja entre flores, no alineamos bombones en una fila para empacarlos, deben poder hacer estas cosas—

A mitad de la clase en su propio lugar de trabajo, estando rodeado de muchachos vestidos con batas blancas que observaban asombrados la vocación del doctor Lancaster para su trabajo, la puerta fue abierta dando paso a unos paramédicos que llevaban un cadáver envuelto en una bolsa especial color negra.

Todos los alumnos voltearon y el alto rubio se asomó desde en medio del reducido grupo —¿Otro vagabundo?— preguntó esperando no tener que abrir otro cadáver que huela a alcohol este día.

—No, un chico omega, no más de 20 años, lo encontramos en un parque al sur de la ciudad— habló un muchacho que le entregó un formulario al médico para que firmara, y lo hizo con un suspiro —Es el segundo este año— murmuró para sí.

—¡Bien, chicos! Tomen un descanso, en veinte retomaremos la clase desde donde nos quedamos, vayan y coman algo—

Una vez se quedó solo en el cuarto frío, se quitó los guantes y la bata para lavarse las manos e ir a su oficina, tenía una llamada qué hacer.

**Oficinas de la UAC, Quantic, Virginia.

Reid estaba en su escritorio, leyendo un libro de astronomía con calma, mientras tomaba café sin hacer uso de su única capacidad de lectura rápida. Sintió el aroma de Morgan, similar al de la tierra mojada por la lluvia, mientras se acercaba, pero no le dio importancia en especial por que se supone que no debería sentirlo, hasta que las fuertes manos del moreno se colocaron sobre sus hombros —Dime, niño bonito ¿Alguna vez voy a encontrarte leyendo una revista de chismes o de adolescentes?— preguntó divertido el moreno.

—Las he leído, es lo único que tiene mi dentista en su consultorio— se removió para que Derek le quitara las manos de encima por que, bajo la excusa del problema con el contacto físico, la verdad no le acomoda traer pegado el aroma de un alfa, hablaba en su tono serio como si no hubiera entendido que Derek estaba bromeando, a lo que el joven alfa solamente se rió.

Al otro lado del piso estaba García hablando con JJ sobre lo bien que había pasado el fin de semana con Kevin.

Aaron estaba recargado en la barandilla escuchando las noticias de la televisión, solía pararse en ese sitio por que tenía una perfecta vista de lo que hacía su equipo, una posición de vigilancia, la vigilancia significa seguridad... Ningún integrante de su familia tenía problemas con eso, incluso para los alfas jóvenes, ver a su jefe ahí tranquilo parecía una señal de seguridad.

Estaba pensando en su pequeño bebé al cuidado de su madre, había pasado el fin de semana con él pero no se sentía suficiente, sin embargo Haley tenía un punto cuando dice que no está a salvo con él, y que pasa mucho tiempo fuera de casa, hay riesgos inherentes a su trabajo que no va a descartar.

Volvió a su oficina cuando su teléfono móvil sonó, necesitaba silencio para atender la llamada a su celular personal, contestó sin presentarse pues cuando alguien lo contacta a este número es por que ya lo conoce bien.

....

"Dos omegas en dos meses, Aaron, omegas masculinos ¿Sabes lo que significa? Son casi una especie rara, son únicos en su clase..."

—Bien, notificaré a mi equipo—

El lobo colgó y suspiró, justo ahora es un mal momento para iniciar una investigación sobre eso, si hay un demente persiguiendo al género de Reid... Sin embargo de ignorar la verdad sobre él, no pondría objeciones a la hora de pedirle que les ayude, además, le debe un favor a Evan Lancaster.

—Tenemos un caso— habló cuando tuvo la atención de todos al salir de la oficina —Partimos en treinta. Reid, a mi oficina...—

El muchacho asintió y se levantó ¿Es su imaginación, o Hotch luce algo más tenso de lo normal? Pa mirada que le dio Rossi decía que cuando menos estaba algo molesto, como si mirando al chiquillo pudiera saber qué hizo para molestar al jefe. Ni siquiera Spencer tiene idea.

—Te estoy dando la opción de no participar, podrías cubrir las horas en seminario...—

—¿Es en serio, Hotch? Suena más a una orden que a una sugerencia—

El hombre de nuevo hizo uso de su enorme paciencia para no perder la calma y se mantuvo impasible ante los reclamos del señorito.

—Puedes quedarte y desquitarte con los nuevos reclutas por tener un jefe malvado... Un reclamo más y tendrán que soportarte por lo que resta del periodo—

Spencer abrió la boca tomando algo de aire en sus pulmones y acabó por suspirar, de todas formas no podría discutir con él aunque lo intente —Estaré en el avión como dijiste— a veces odiaba la dureza en la mirada de Hotch, lo hacía doblarse a su voluntad, aunque si lo piensa el hombre tiene motivos para intentar protegerlo, después de todo, ahora lo sabe.


	8. 8

Hotch estaba más equivocado de lo que puede imaginarse si piensa que para Spencer es fácil simplemente usar supresores de aroma y pasearse inadvertido en medio de un montón de alfas, sus feromonas inundan el ambiente, afectan su estado anímico y cuando están demasiado estresados, llega a veces a sentir náuseas... Pero son cosas que puede controlar, se dijo que era un bajo costo si la recompensa es trabajar en la UAC.

En el avión se mantuvo callado, se ocupó en resolver una variación bastante inusual, con forma originalmente pentagonal pero que al reajustarse su figura cambiaba, volviendo más complicado el trabajo. Necesitaba ocupar su mente en algo agradable luego de las imágenes que había proyectado JJ en la computadora esta mañana, luego de la inusual oferta de parte de su jefe, a quien por cierto podía oler estando a dos o tres metros de distancia, su aroma a madera seca, igual podía sentir a Rossi, su respectiva fragancia a café se sentía cargada, Spencer levantó la vista un momento para observar a los dos agentes hablando en voz baja junto a la máquina de café, no pensó demasiado en el asunto y regresó la atención a su figura desordenada en sus manos.

Jennifer y Morgan estaban durmiendo y Prentiss leía detalles del caso, sentada en un asiento individual con las piernas cruzadas, llevaba puesta una blusa negra y pantalón del mismo color, sobre ella un abrigo blanco suave, se veía como villana de alguna película extraña con ese toque algo erótico que le daba el escote.

Dave tomó un trago de café mientras el azabache llenaba su taza —¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir quién es?— murmuró él italiano con toda la naturalidad con la que trata a su amigo desde hace años.

—¿Quién qué?— esto es un juego, y perderá si se delata antes de que el mayor sea más específico.

—La Omega a la que estabas atendiendo el otro día— 

"Wow, directo" Hotch casi escupe su café, casi, aunque logró mantener su expresión tranquila, Rossi es un zorro astuto, en medio de un montón de gatitos sin experiencia.

—No finjas que no sabes de qué hablo, te conozco lo suficiente, la excusa del celo era buena, no llevo tu calendario, me tienes... Pero regresar a la oficina con olor a omega dos días después, es un error de novato— el hombre se rió, no lo habría imaginado, Aaron por fin saliendo de su zona de confort para tener sexo con una chica omega, es una adivinanza divertida el qué pudo llevarlo a eso.

Hotch resistió el fuerte impulso de reírse por lo equivocado que está David en un par de detalles importantes, sin embargo sonrió —Te diré si me dices por qué te ves más tenso de lo usual... ¿Margaret no ha llamado?—

Touché

Hacía casi un año, mientras trabajaban en un caso en Nevada había tenido que compartir habitación con el doctor Reid, y en la última noche, antes de darse un baño había confundido el equipaje (todo por no querer encender la luz), llevando consigo un frasco de desodorante beta sin querer... Se dio cuenta antes de rociarlo sobre sí mismo, y lo puso de vuelta en su sitio quedándose con un montón de preguntas en el proceso ¿Por qué Spencer utiliza algo así, si es un beta? Por que tal vez no lo es ¿Por qué querría hacerse pasar por algo que no es? Probablemente el agente especial supervisor Aaron Hotchner tenga que ver con eso. En adelante se hizo a la tarea de observarlo, casi se sintió culpable cuando descifró el calendario de celo con rotundo éxito, hace menos de un mes, cuando Spencer tuvo que ausentarse para dar un seminario, claro, clases esta vez.

Pero Aaron no tiene que saberlo, saber que está preocupado por el conejito solamente lo delataría, y aunque sabe perfectamente por qué Hotch no acepta omegas en la unidad, también sabe que se enojará demasiado cuando se entere de que el niño le está mintiendo... Ya de hablar con Reid para convencerlo de que confiese, seguro si lo hace, Aaron va a ser comprensivo. Ha dado por sentado que Aaron no tiene idea por un hecho muy obvio: Spencer sigue vivo. Sin embargo el perseguir a un psicópata asesino, con esto en medio del camino, no es precisamente algo para mantener la calma.

—No, y al final no pasó nada, no llamaría tampoco— bien, esta vez le dejaría la jugada al alfa más joven, aunque se ha puesto hipotéticamente un alfiler a esta conversación.

...

El doctor Evan Lancaster, un reconocido médico forense, fue compañero de Aaron Hotchner en la escuela preparatoria, y le había insistido en venir a tratar el caso, de hecho, le llama cada vez que cree en la posibilidad de algún asesino en serie, habían trabajado juntos hace años en un caso, entonces Aaron aún no era líder de la UAC, y desde que fue ascendido, Evan parecía estar muy interesado en trabajar con él.

—Es bueno estar trabajando contigo y con tu equipo— habló el rubio una vez que las presentaciones terminaron, caminando junto a su antiguo compañero de escuela con una actitud despreocupada —Estoy preocupado por esos chicos, Aaron, sabes que en estos días es más fácil encontrar un unicornio que un omega masculino— se notaba más serio al mencionar aquello, pero es un hecho bastante obvio.

La unidad tenía un espacio esperándolos en la oficina del FBI de la ciudad, asi que, negando la amabilidad de Lancaster educadamente, denegaron su invitación a trabajar en la escuela de medicina, aunque tuviera la autoridad de darles el espacio y las comodidades. Evan solía pegarse a Aaron como una goma de mascar insufrible cada oportunidad desde que llegaron, el mismo Reid lo encontraba irritante, sus feromonas demasiado intensas fácilmente podrían haberlo atraído, de no estar enamorado ya de su jefe, así que el llamativo olor de la brisa marina le daba leve dolor de cabeza.

Y así es como iba Spencer, malhumorado en el asiento de copiloto en la camioneta con Hotch y el médico forense, callado mientras el pasajero hablaba sobre el caso, intentando concentrarse en la información.

—La elección de las víctimas... Es una variedad poco común en el género omega, lo que nos habla de sofisticación— habló Rossi, sentado a la mesa junto a Prentiss y Morgan.

Reid de pie observando las fuertes imágenes del pizarrón con su mirada más crítica y metódica —Tiene conocimientos médicos.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo, incluído Evan, que estaba al final de la mesa y Hotch que estaba junto a la puerta esperando la llegada de unos oficiales.

—No es consistente Reid, los cortes son burdos y las escenas desordenadas, se ve improvisado para ser médico— Morgan dio vuelta a la hoja del expediente que leía.

—Eso quiere que pensemos— el muchacho tomó un marcador —Los cortes son burdos pero conoce la profundidad de las capas de la dermis, no hay daño en los órganos debajo de los cortes, la sangre en su mayoría no se perdió, es obvio que no quería causar demasiado desorden con la sangre donde sea que los haya matado, la coagulación post mortem le facilitó cortarlos sin perder demasiado líquido...

—Un momento, doctor Reid, la coagulación sanguínea es un proceso lento que tarda horas en concretarse ¿Significa que retuvo a estos chicos por tanto tiempo incluso estando muertos?— Lancaster tenía sus dudas.

—Es muy probable.

—Sofisticado, inteligente, metódico, paciente... Estamos hablando de un psicópata, es organizado y peligroso— Hotch empezaba a creer que en efecto tal vez podría mantener a Reid a salvo si lo confina al alojamiento y esta oficina por lo que resta del caso.

—Mira a las víctimas, chicos jóvenes, de familias acomodadas, de 20 y 23 años... Son de bajo riesgo— Rossi miró hacia Spencer con la excusa de ver el pizarrón, el chico tiene 25 años, es joven y al parecer podría encajar en la selección fácilmente.

—No los secuestra a plena luz del día, es arriesgado... Los atrae.

—¿Un alfa? Tiene fuerza física y gran capacidad de solución de problemas.

—Mayor, de 35 a 40 es una edad más acertada, conoce sus capacidades y su atractivo.

—¿Todo eso lo saben con las fotos?— Evan parecía genuinamente asombrado.

Spencer se sentó, de pronto se sentía mareado.

—Wow, niño ¿Estás bien?— Morgan se levantó de su asiento, acercándose al castaño y se inclinó para verlo.

—Debe ser el jet lag, estoy bien— las feromonas de Hotch y Lancaster, se sentía una especial tensión.

—Evan ¿No deberías estar trabajando?— habló el jefe en un tono calmado.

—Oh, claro, lo siento chicos, cualquier cosa estaré en la unidad médica— salió rápidamente, en realidad había poco trabajo hoy, así que llenará reportes, pero quería verlo de cerca, muchos hablan de lo eficaz del equipo de análisis de conducta, tenía que comprobarlo.

Una vez se deshizo de Evan, Hotch esperaba que la carga olfativa fuera menor —Reid ¿Quieres salir?— el ambiente dentro fácilmente podría sofocarlo, se sintió mejor cuando el genio asintió.

...

—¿Sabes que no estás arrestado? Puedes salir si sientes que es mucho— habló el pelinegro una vez que salieron del edificio.

—Puedo manejarlo, trabajo rodeado de alfas, solo era uno más allá adentro.

—Yo sé, sí, pero Reid...

—Estás muy estresado ¿Es por el caso, o por Lancaster, o por mí? ¿Debí quedarme en seminario?— habló el estrés, mientras el chico se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Hotch agradeció que la camioneta tuviera vidrios polarizados —Reid, te di a elegir sabiendo que querrías venir, así que no te preocupes por eso ya— miró detenidamente a su menor —Quitate la bufanda, Spencer—

El menor obedeció sin mucha idea de lo que el azabache pudiera estar pensando —¿Por qué?—

Su pregunta se contestó sola cuando Aaron se acercó, y lentamente hundió su cara en el cuello del doctor, con el mismo cuidado lamió la manzana de Adán y toda la parte posterior del mentón hasta detenerse en la parte de atrás de sus orejas, donde están las glándulas de aroma, seguro bastaría para relajarlo.

Reid casi se había hundido en el asiento, su piel se erizó al contacto con la lengua cálida del mayor —¿Hotch...?— llamó sin obtener respuesta pero de inmediato la sensación de calma y seguridad lo invadió, su respiración se calmó de inmediato, casi habría sentido sueño pero lo ignoró.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si, gracias— el menor se llevó la mano al cuello, aun tenía la humedad de la saliva alfa llena de un químico natural de efecto calmante, sonrió —No sabía que tú...

—¿Que lo sabía? Funcionó cuando estuve en tu hogar

—Cierto... Gracias

El alfa se quitó la bufanda y la intercambio con Reid, eso explicaría su aroma por ahora.

Un rato después regresaban a la oficina con pizza y café, y las bufandas cambiadas por que el chico había derramado café en la suya, fue idea de Spencer y el jefe lo aceptó.

—Bien, continuemos con el asunto— habló Reid sintiendo las miradas del equipo encima suyo, un leve tinte rosado en su cara, atribuible al frío.


	9. 9

"Su inalcanzable espectro incapaz a una multitud mantendrá, en un círculo condenado a regresar hacia el mismo punto"  
Edgar Allan Poe

**Seattle, Washington. 20 años atrás**

—¿Así que eres tú? ¿El lobo prime del que hablan? No pareces la gran cosa...

El nivel de irritación que sintió al oír su voz por primera vez, se quedaría grabado un buen rato en su cabeza, pero aquello no fue suficiente para que se mantuviera alejado de él, Evan siempre ha tenido un fuerte magnetismo, estaba rodeado de omegas todo el tiempo, chicas que con su empalagoso olor hacían peor la nube de hormonas al rededor de Lancaster.

En ese entonces incluso el azabache pudo sentirse fugazmente atraído hacia el muchacho rubio de ojos verdes, se dijo que era la parte animal de su cerebro que seguramente nadaba en hormonas por el cercano periodo de celo una vez que se había descubierto a sí mismo pensando en cómo sería someter a otro alfa... El asco hacia las omegas femeninas seguía fresco en él.

Nunca fueron exactamente amigos, ni remotamente, solían discutir casi siempre, Evan encontraba cierto placer en molestarlo y después de un tiempo Aaron aprendió a ignorarlo.

—No puedo olerte con todas esas omegas al rededor de ti, apestas, mantente lejos de mí.

Las cosas cambiaron en el último grado, Evan pareció tomarse las cosas más seriamente, y por fin pudieron llevar la fiesta en paz por unos meses antes de graduarse.

Entonces estuvieron en esa extraña relación amistosa o casi amistosa... Tenían que trabajar juntos en algunas ocasiones ya que los dos formaban parte de equipos de deportes y estudio en su escuela, siempre compitiendo por el primer lugar, por ser el jefe por que ambos tenían la capacidad de liderazgo nata, casi parecía competencia sana.

Los Lancaster eran una familia adinerada, el padre de Evan era el director del mejor hospital privado de la ciudad, especialista en neurología, su madre era ama de casa, a ninguno de los hijos de ese matrimonio perfecto nunca les faltó nada, ni siquiera amor, o eso parecía, su padre era un hombre tan ocupado que apenas tenía tiempo de verlos y darles un beso de buenas noches al final cada día.

A pesar de su apariencia Evan no era realmente un presumido, un par de veces había expresado su admiración por cualidades de Aaron, quien nunca le tomó muy en serio esos halagos vacíos, supuso que buscaba atención de la única persona que no lo trataba como una maravilla genética.

—Te controlas demás ¿Sabes? Mi padre siempre dice que los instintos son lo mejor que tenemos como alfas... Pero tú reprimes todo, tu aroma, tu temperamento...

—¿Dices que quieres que sea un rebelde como tú?

—Nunca te he visto acercarte a una omega ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Tal vez no me atraen

—No eres el único...

Hotch no le dio importancia a esa conversación, el rubio solía aferrarse a algún detalle de su persona y cuestionarlo hasta cansarse o cansarlo, usualmente lo primero sucedía más rápido. No fue hasta que se vieron trabajando mano a mano con Lancaster que se enteró de que se había casado con una chica alfa, de la que no tardó mucho en divorciarse.

**Actualmente

—Cuando revisé a fondo los cadáveres me di cuenta de que faltan las glándulas apócrinas, lo cual es singular...— estaba explicando el rubio a los agentes que estaban en su lugar de trabajo. Se paseó entre ellos mientras hablaba como suele hacer con sus alumnos pero pudo darse cuenta de un par de cosas, entre otras que la prenda al rededor del cuello del chico, no era exactamente suya.

El conocido olor iba más lejos que una simple bufanda de algodón suave, casi parecía una marca de olor...

—Es por eso que pedí que vinieran, quería mostrarles algo interesante— habló mientras se posicionaba al lado del castaño, una parte del cerebro de Aaron apuntó que estaba demasiado cerca de Reid, era una molestia difícil de ignorar en especial cuando el mismo muchacho se sintió acechado y se hizo a un lado. El rubio lo siguió con la mirada y luego miró al jefe, una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro pero se mantuvo con una expresión expectante, en especial cuando notó que Hotch estaba más que lejos de verse amable en este momento.

Spencer se quedó al otro lado de su líder de unidad y carraspeó al sentir la tensión de ambos, seguro de que si no hacía o decía algo, esas feromonas lo harían desmayarse o peor...

—Correcto, entonces les voy a mostrar lo que encontré, tal vez no tenga que ver con el caso, pero ya todos sabemos que en alfas y omegas existen características animales, como hábitos alimenticios, color de ojos y otros razgos bastante sutiles pero lo bastante singulares para atribuir a una especie...— habló como si estuviera con sus alumnos mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex, estiró el hule al deslizarlo sobre su piel y lo soltó causando un sonido como de un golpe, no parecía doloroso pero el ruido sobresaltó un poco al genio, que ya estaba a la defensiva y sintió el fuerte impulso de abrazarse a su jefe cuando el rubio hizo contacto visual con él, pero resistió manteniendo su lugar al lado del azabache con la prudente distancia para mantener también su espacio personal como siempre hace.

—Estos chicos son vegetarianos...

Ambos miraron al doctor con duda, el felino sonrió y jaló el cajón del gran frigorífico sacando así una especie de bandeja con el cadáver de uno de los muchachos. Reid se tensó por completo, cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo reaccionó al escalofrío que recorrió su espalda pero disimuló perfectamente.

—¿Lo ven?

—¿Perdón?— Spencer lo creía obvio, obviamente lo están viendo, están enfrente.

—El olor, Reid

El muchacho entonces entendió a qué se refiere Lancaster con esa conclusión —Si, pero es una teoría, no hay datos que afirmen eso— 

—Claro, es obvio, todo lo que digo es que es sorprendente ¿No lo creen?— dio un suspiro y volvió a cubrir el cuerpo con la sábana y a cerrar la gaveta enorme.

¿Era necesario venir hasta acá para seguir en medio de la tensión de machos que se traen estos dos? Spencer no lograba comprenderlo pero Hotch despedía un olor muy específico estando Evan cerca, como... ¿Territorialidad? No está probado en humanos, no sabe por qué o cómo es que se conocen los dos prime, o si su desagrado mutuo pueda estar relacionado al odio que hay entre felinos y caninos, pero lo que sí sabe es que es incómodo para él, y que Evan lo molesta cada vez que se acerca demasiado, como si sospechara algo, o simplemente buscara olerlo...

...

De vuelta en las oficinas, Reid empezaba a creer que todo este asunto de no dar seminario había sido un capricho que le estaba costando una fuerte neuralgia en este momento, se quedó sentado en su lugar fingiendo que leía por centésima vez los detalles de la autopista del segundo chico, como si ahí pudiera encontrar algo que les fuera útil.

—No lo entiendo, no tiene sentido— habló Morgan de pie frente al pizarrón —Es demasiado impersonal, no siente placer al cortarlos, la sofisticación solamente nos muestra que para él son especímenes raros, hermosos tal vez, únicos tal vez, pero no existe placer sexual en los asesinatos...

"No hay motivación específica..." Pensó el genio observando las imágenes que tenía enfrente una vez más, agradecía mentalmente que Aaron hubiera salido un momento, así no lo vería adolorido ni lo cargaría con más feromonas, sabe que no quisiera hacerlo pero si cambiara su carga normal, los demás sabrían que algo pasa... El conejito suspiró, debe haber algo que no están viendo pero ¿Qué es?

Este asunto de la motivación tiene loco a Morgan, ha estado de pie observando las imágenes o dando vueltas en la habitación como león enjaulado por la última media hora.

—No podemos tener un perfil si no tenemos un motivo, y sin motivo no hay detonante, si no siente satisfacción al hacer esto ¿Por qué lo hace entonces? Todo es tan medido, ni siquiera es estético...

—Tal vez salió con ellos...

—Es un poco obvio, los atrae con su aroma y su apariencia

—Si, pero no termina ahí, los asesinatos muestran una gran falta de apego emocional, y de todas maneras hay culpa, los deja en lugares públicos, cubiertos con sábanas nuevas...

—No los retiene tanto tiempo, sólo habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que sus familias reportaron la desaparición respectivamente, y seguro no llevaban mucho tiempo fuera, los cuidaban mucho

—Cualquiera cuidaría de un omega si es cercano...

—Nos regresa al mismo punto, son únicos...

—¿Coleccionables?— dijeron a coro los tres hombres, aunque la idea le dio una sensación de asco a Spencer.

—De todas maneras esto no sirve para un perfil, tenemos a un alfa, psicópata, de unos 35 a 40 años, profesionista, probablemente médico o tiene entrenamiento médico informalmente, es atractivo y educado... ¿Luego qué? ¿Colecciona omegas machos por que los unicornios no existen? No cierra

—Va contra el instinto alfa... Asesinar a un omega

—No si no hay un vínculo

—¿Y si no hay vínculo por que no tiene la capacidad de formarlo?

—Un alfa disfuncional a ese nivel sería detectado por su aroma, ningún omega se le acercaría

Volvemos a cero.

—Tal vez sea disfuncional sexualmente...

—Eso también se percibe en el aroma

Ahora Spencer se limitaba a escuchar, no puede decir nada cuando se supone que no puede oler a ninguno de los dos géneros. Hotch entró luego de un rato, tomó asiento, revisando de nuevo la información.

—No hay nada ¿Qué dijo el forense?— habló Morgan notoriamente frustrado.

—Nada relevante para el caso— habló Hotch

—Quería hablarnos sobre las características animales de cada individuo según su género, la teoría es que los omegas no suelen presentar rasgos de la familia depredadora...

—Vaya, eso sí que es útil...

Reid sonrió ante el sarcasmo de su amigo, acomodó la bufanda de algodón blanca de manera que pudiera hundir su nariz en ella y suspiró profundamente, Derek está lo bastante distraído para no darse cuenta y pensó que Rossi también lo estaría, y sinceramente no le preocupa que Hotch se dé cuenta, solamente necesita relajarse y pensar...

Pensar.

No ha podido pensar claramente por las malditas hormonas alfas cuando el doctor está cerca, pero por más que lo piensa no entiende por qué Hotch y Lancaster parecen no congeniar más allá del hecho de que los dos son alfas sumamente territoriales. Es agotador tener más de una cosa en la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Estaba jugando con un lapicero entre sus dedos mientras pensaba en las posibilidades, acerca de la motivación del asesino... Sentía encima de vez en cuando la mirada de Aaron pero la ignoró voluntariamente, necesita concentrarse en este punto.

Las muertes, la manera en que se lleva a cabo, parece incompleta ¿Por qué?

¿No hay placer? ¿Satisfacción? ¿Excitación?

¿Y si lo que busca es que alguien encuentre los cadáveres?

¿Y si no hay excitación por que la persona que buscan no siente atracción hacia los omegas?

Tal vez son una rareza y por eso desea omegas machos, pero tal vez no siente atracción sexual hacia ellos

¿Y los instintos?

Hemos evolucionado

Pero el doctor Evan dice que en un alfa los instintos son más difíciles de ignorar 

Él lo sabe en parte siendo omega

¿Y si eso es?

Un objetivo: la atención de alguien

Quizás sí es todo eso que pensaron los mayores, un hombre culto y atractivo, un alfa, pero quizás se considera lo bastante ordinario para no llamar la atención de otros alfas como quisiera...

Quizás su objetivo era que se inicie una investigación en un principio...

—Ratones

Los presentes voltearon a ver de inmediato al joven genio con la duda en la cara

—¿Alguien ha tenido un gato de mascota?

Prentiss tiene uno, pero no entiende aún cómo puede tener algo qué ver con el caso justo ahora.

—Ratones, y aves... Prácticamente cualquier animal pequeño que puedan cazar, lo ofrecen estando aún medio vivo a sus dueños cuando les han tomado cariño, las teorías sobre la razón de ese comportamiento son muchas y muchas tienen sentido pero...

—No vas a regalar a un chico medio muerto a alguien a quien quieres conquistar— Emily entendía ya el rumbo del asunto

—Estábamos diciendo que las muertes se ven incompletas, a pesar de que los chicos están muertos se ve demasiado estético...

—Busca la atención de alguien

—¿Estamos hablando de un alfa buscando la atención de uno o más alfas?

—Para él estos chicos siguen siendo omegas, el escalón más bajo antes de los gammas y los kappas, cuya existencia ni siquiera está del todo comprobada

—Siguen siendo desechables para él

—No tiene sentido, la población de omegas es casi tan reducida como la de alfas en general

—Ha habido un gran avance, el último censo arrojó que un treinta por ciento de la población general es omega mientras que los alfas siguen en un veinticinco... Pero no tiene sentido ¿Por qué entonces elegir omegas machos? Esto nos habla de algo personal, algo personal a un grado que no podemos ver

—Y enlistar a todos los alfas con esa característica en Washington nos arrojaría cientos de posibles sospechosos

—¿Y si está siendo parte de la investigación? Alguno está en la investigación, ya sea el ignoto, o su verdadero objetivo, aunque de todas maneras no se quedaría lo bastante lejos

—Cierto, podría ser un asesor externo o incluso algún agente

—Su objetivo es un agente, o algún involucrado a nivel expediente

—¿Tal vez un alfa clase F?

—Si es de la clase más baja tiene sentido armar un gran escándalo

—Pero entonces el objetivo es clase A ¿Cuántos alfas clase A hay en DC? Estoy seguro que no son más de cinco...

—¿En este momento?

Los agentes se miraron entre sí

—No podemos descartar a los que no viven aquí, podría estar aquí el objetivo

—¿Uno de nosotros? ¿Estás loco?

—Piénsalo, en un juego de probabilidades, todo podría ser... Un equipo repleto de alfas clase A, solamente el líder es un alfa prime...— habló Spencer, seguro que no era el único que lo sabía —Está prohibido perfilar pero no leer sus expedientes, chicos— explicó cuando todos lo miraron raro.

—En ese caso estás diciendo que el objetivo está en esta habitación y es nuestro jefe...

—Oh pero no es el único alfa prime en DC, tenemos que pensar en todas las posibilidades

—En fuera el único prime es el doctor Evan

—De todas maneras, estamos jugando con la especulación

—Es que tiene sentido, justo aquí dice que...— se detuvo el joven genio cuando observó que faltaba una parte de la información en su carpeta —El reporte de la segunda autopsia...

Todos buscaron en su material respectivamente y Hotch le entregó las hojas grapadas al chiquillo, que las leyó rápidamente.

Los alfas siguieron discutiendo sobre esa nueva teoría.

—Es que es inusual, demasiado para un asesino en serie 

—¿Estar enamorado de otro alfa?

—Si ambos son machos, eso sería llevar la homosexualidad a otro nivel

—Tenemos que considerar todas las posibilidades

Reid se levantó, avisó que iría a la oficina del forense por que el reporte está incompleto (según su perspectiva) y hablaría con Lancaster para un par de preguntas que tiene, Hotch no por escuchó por que recibió una llamada justo cuando los chicos discutían sobre la homosexualidad alfa, Rossi fue el único que le respondió a Spencer con un asentimiento, era un mal momento, los había tomado a todos con la guardia baja intentando pensar en el perfil.

...

—Hotch, tenemos el perfil— llamó JJ abriendo la puerta de cristal de la oficina para llamar la atención de su jefe que se encontraba a mitad de una discusión telefónica con su ex esposa.

—No Haley, no hay manera de mover el horario para eso, no tengo tiempo nunca con Jack y ahora simplemente quieres que... Es que esa no es la discusión ahora... ¿Sabes? Lo hablaremos en cuanto regrese 

No tardando regresaba hasta donde se supone que estaba el resto del equipo.

—Buscamos a un varón de unos 35 a 40 años, alfa, soltero o divorciado, profesionista, clase media a alta, probablemente médico, es importante anotar que debe estar rodeado de omegas a los que ignora, es meticuloso y estético en su trabajo (como han sido las muertes) es encantador y muy atractivo, educado y hace gala de ser un hombre culto, probablemente conduce un Mercedes o un BMW, las víctimas eran de sumamente bajo riesgo, así que buscamos a un hombre lo bastante listo para atraerlos y...— Morgan siguió hablando ante la multitud de policías que lo escuchaba atentos y algunos tomando nota.

Detrás de él estaban los agentes federales, Aaron se acercó a David para hablarle en voz baja —¿Dónde está Reid?—

—En la oficina del forense, dijo que el reporte tenía huecos importantes

Hotch frunció el entrecejo ¿Qué podía ser tan importante que no podía esperar a que colgara la llamada para llevarlo?

—¿Hace cuanto que se fue?

El italiano miró su reloj de muñeca —Ya se tardó...


	10. 10

—... Tenemos la teoría de que se ve a sí mismo como insuficiente junto a su verdadero objetivo, en este caso su objetivo es un varón alfa de alto nivel, de una edad mayor o igual a la del sudes...— seguía hablando Morgan con los agentes que estaban detrás manteniendo una expresión neutra, parecían escuchar con atención pero Hotch estaba algo preocupado.

—Tiene veinte minutos que empezó la conferencia de prensa, y no ha regresado— esto no es normal en Reid, la oficina del forense estaba a un par de calles, cuando mucho diez minutos caminando, si se demora diez minutos más en entrevistar a Evan debería haber llegado hace diez minutos... Quizás está siendo algo paranoico.

—... De todas maneras los omegas masculinos deben cuidarse, están dentro de la victimología así que mientras puedan mantenerse en sus casas y no salir solos...—

Pensando en todo lo que estaba diciendo Derek, el jefe solamente podía pensar en que Reid había salido sólo ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió hacer semejante imprudencia? ¿En verdad no podía esperar a que terminara la llamada con Haley o interrumpir? Tal vez le molestó justamente eso... No, Reid no es tan inmaduro, no estaban tratándose siquiera con cariño en esa llamada.

—Llamaré a Reid, JJ la conferencia terminó—

...

El genio se encontraba revisando el primer cadáver, la idea de que parecía una muñeca de cera en las fotos del reporte no lo dejaba tranquilo. Evan no puso objeciones para dejarlo revisar por su cuenta, aunque de todas maneras le explicó que no duda de sus capacidades como forense, sino que las fotos son muy imprecisas y prefiere verlo en persona, y eso estaba haciendo justo ahora.

Con su mano enguantada tocó el borde de los cortes separando ligeramente la piel pálida del muchacho, menor que él por dos años. Detrás de él, el doctor de cabello rubio se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, Reid podía sentir su mirada encima, le hacía sentir escalofríos.

Como dije antes, no hay daño en los órganos internos, los tejidos fueron cuidados por el asesino... ¿La causa de muerte? Asfixia

Eso no es algo rápido, por más fuerte que pueda ser un alfa, si lo hizo con sus manos debe presentar una fuerza física y emocional asombrosa, y seguro tiene heridas defensivas en sus brazos. La gente dice que los omegas masculinos son bastante fuertes y que poseen garras...

Cuando hubo acabado de lavarse las manos las miró unos segundos, sus uñas perfectamente cortadas, nunca ha comprobado si tiene garras por que nunca ha tenido que usarlas, no imagina la desesperación de esos chicos antes de morir...

Una sensación de asco se acumuló en el fondo de su estómago, no sabía si era por el constante pensamiento en su cabeza o por el aroma de Lancaster.

—¿Sabes, Doctor Reid?— habló Evan y el chico se dio vuelta para verlo acercarse —Algo muy interesante de los omegas es que su aroma no es la única manera de detectarlos, por ejemplo su estructura ósea, su complexión física... Las chicas alfa se ven muy diferentes de las omega, es una diferencia abismal para alguien que estudia la anatomía humana—

Spencer se sintió incómodo ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Que sabe que es un omega?

—¿Y cómo van con los avances del caso?

—Lo mismo que se había dicho, varón alfa de casi mediana edad, profesionista, conduce un auto caro...— habló mientras llenaba de notas un pequeño cuaderno, sin voltear a ver al rubio, tomaría la información y se iría —... Un alfa de clase menor a su objetivo que probablemente es prime clase A.

—Oh... Pues no hay mucho de eso últimamente, ¿Por qué piensan que es de clase menor? ¿O inferior a su objetivo?

Reid levantó la vista —¿Eso le molesta, doctor?— casi podría sonreír, si la alerta en su cerebro no estuviera activada diciendo que habla con el ignoto en este momento —No usé la palabra "inferior" dije "menor" no es lo mismo— el castaño mantuvo la calma, cerró su libreta y suspiró —Eso es todo, se lo agradezco mucho doctor, pasaré el reporte a mi jefe de inmediato.

El forense permaneció sentado en su escritorio y asintió —Claro, ten cuidado...

Spencer no tenía tiempo para quedarse a jugar juegos de palabras cuando piensa que ha encontrado al sospechoso principal, salió de donde estaba Lancaster y caminó por el pasillo oscuro y solitario lo bastante largo para que el fuerte eco de su móvil sonando lo asustara un poco Hotch decía el remitente, y antes de que pudiera deslizar con su dedo hacia la opción de responder, alguien lo tomó por detrás con fuerza, cubriendo su boca con una solución química que lo hizo perder el conocimiento, todo fue demasiado rápido, el móvil seguía sonando cuando cayó al suelo.

...

—

No responde...— esa constante en su mente, Spencer no debería andar solo en las calles con un loco que mata omegas masculinos para llamar la atención de alguien.

¿Su atención tal vez?

Si su equipo tiene razón incluso él podría ser el objetivo ¿Quién estaría lo bastante demente y obsesionado con él para hacer algo así? Usualmente se negaría a reconocer algo así, pero empieza a creer que Reid está en problemas, así que hay que considerar las posibilidades...

—Llamaré a García

—Yo a Lancaster, debería haberlo visto al menos

Claro que el equipo no parecía estar sudando con la repentina desaparición del doctor, por que hasta donde ellos saben no encaja en la victimología, pero hay cosas que los analistas ignoran, y no se va a detener a explicar por qué el haber permitido que se fuera solo, le molesta tanto.

Entonces juguemos este juego...

Digamos que en serio Hotchner es el objetivo, que el alfa que lo busca es alguien que ha estado ayudando en la investigación.

Puede contar con los dedos de sus manos, a los alfas que han estado participando, descartando por obviedad a su equipo: Dave, Derek, Jennifer, Emily... ¿Eso con cuántos nos deja?

Dos agentes novatos, gemelos y Lancaster.

Bien, entonces digamos que Lancaster es el ignoto, por que nada en las escenas nos habla de un equipo o siquiera una dualidad, además esos niños son demasiado jóvenes para encajar en el perfil.

Si fuera Evan tendría más sentido, pero ¿Por qué, qué querría de él alguien como Evan? Lo tiene todo, tiene un gran trabajo que parece disfrutar, gana más que él, no tiene hijos qué pelearle a su ex esposa... Está solo.

Sintió su estómago anudarse cuando recordó algo que tiene dos décadas de haber pasado: él había descartado a Evan como posible pareja.

Entonces uno de los profesores dijo que a veces los alfas de más alto nivel no sienten atracción hacia el género omega sino hacia otros alfas, y que es por eso que la población de la casta prime puede ser tan minoritaria, la cadena va así... Omega prime da como descendientes alfa prime, omega prime nace de un alfa prime con un omega, sea de casta o no. Regresando al punto, una vez en medio de una broma Evan sugirió la posibilidad de intimar durante el celo de alguno de los dos pero Aaron había negado la oferta, además creyó que se trataba de una más de sus absurdas ocurrencias, eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años, tal vez tendría que volver a nacer para intentar aparearse (por supuesto en vano) con un alfa macho.

Ahora todas esas posibilidades bailaban en su mente en un desfile nada agradable, esas probabilidades bajas caían como lluvia, una lluvia helada y cortante, haciendo eco de un solo nombre: Evan Lancaster. Una sensación helada le recorrió la espalda.

—Lancaster no contesta

—García dice que el celular de Reid apunta al instituto de medicina forense

—Bien, necesito toda la información que exista sobre Evan Lancaster, vamos a tomar la idea de que él es el ignoto— esta vez habló el líder del equipo en un tono algo frío.

—Y Reid está con él— apuntó JJ y Hotch asintió

—Pero Spencer es un chico beta...

—No importa, si tomamos la idea de que él objetivo soy yo, no va a reparar en el género solamente va a tomar a alguien del equipo y hacerle daño... Por favor no quiero que ninguno vaya solo a ninguna parte, Rossi, irás con Emily y JJ tú irás con Derek.

...

—Vacío.— gritó Morgan desde la oficina principal del instituto.

—Libre...

—Despejado...

Todos los agentes habían ido al instituto, donde se supone que estaría al menos el médico, pero no había nadie, eran casi las ocho de la mañana y no tenían más pistas que eso.

—Tengo el teléfono de Reid— Emily lo levantó y el equipo en general parecía paralizado.

En este punto Hotch parecía lo bastante tenso para que nadie del equipo se atreviera a preguntar o decir cualquier cosa si no era una solución inmediata a todo lo que pasa. Se veía en sumo preocupado por el joven genio que parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra.

—¡¿Pero cómo dejé que pasara?!— salió del instituto hacia el patio trasero encontrándose con un jardín que a su vista parecía más como el patio de una prisión, había enviado al equipo de regreso a las oficinas para buscar más información, se veían preocupados.

¿Dónde? Reid es demasiado bueno para los acertijos, tan bueno que a veces Aaron simplemente le cedía el peso de resolver las adivinanzas como si estuviera dejando jugar a un niño... La conexión, siempre estuvo ahí, palpable, y se hizo más fuerte luego de esos días dentro de la madriguera del conejo.

Al menos debería sentir algo, si todas esas tonterías cursis del lazo emocional son ciertas y Reid podía sentir sus emociones esta mañana cuando casi se desmaya, debería poder sentir algo, si el chico está vivo debería poder sentir algo, pero hay una línea en blanco, además su propia mente le juega malas movidas con ese hecho bastante simple... Se quiebra y no puede, no es momento para eso, no va a detenerse hasta que pueda tener a Evan encerrado.

La respuesta más simple en este momento es volver a la oficina y esperar a que el doctor Evan llame, si el perfil es acertado no va a hacerle daño a Reid hasta asegurarse de que ha obtenido lo que desea, lo que pueda pasar si Aaron se niega ya es otra historia.

Volviendo adentro del despacho del doctor, los agentes habían dejado cintas luego de tomar fotografías, no había nada que pudieran usar. Hotch fue en contra de sus instintos para pasearse por ese lugar marcado con el olor del rubio hasta los cimientos, intentaba pensar como lo haría ese loco de Evan, jamás en su vida lo entendió pero ahora va a intentarlo por primera vez.

Se sentó en su escritorio ignorando la desagradable sensación del aroma pegándose a su ropa y suspiró, observó la oficina desde ese ángulo, bastante bueno de hecho si pretendiera vigilar los procedimientos de sus alumnos durante alguna práctica pero seguía sin obtener nada. Su vista se paseó por el escritorio, de madera de pino...

Maldita sea, madera de pino, es más usual el cedro o la caoba... El pino es... Oyamel... Abies Religiosa... De inmediato recordó lo que Spencer le había dicho, implicando que su aroma es de esas coníferas del sur, es verdad, se lo habían dicho en la escuela desde que sus feromonas empezaron a notarse.

Maldito seas Evan Lancaster.

Con la presente e ignorada sensación de náuseas, abrió los cajones del escritorio encontrando un montón de expedientes, en su mayoría de los cadáveres que llegaban hasta aquí, el hombre seguía pareciendo malditamente profesional. Pero hasta abajo en el fondo había otro más con su nombre "Aaron Hotchner", cuando lo abrió encontró el recorte de la noticia, notas del buró acerca de él, fotos de su equipo... No parecía un acechador pero sí alguien bien informado.

No tiene sentido nada.

Evan gana más dinero, tiene familia (padres), trabajo... Todo esto no puede ser por sexo, no somos animales.

Excepto que eso es lo que pensaría Hotch 

Evan es hombre de gustos simples, el escritorio de oyamel era una clara afrenta, sin mencionar que son árboles protegidos.

Sobre el escritorio había un sándwich de carne de cordero, ni siquiera había sido empezado, estaba envuelto aún pero Aaron lo sabía por el olor, y por que el logotipo de la envoltura es un restaurante que solo vende carne de cordero.

Evan odia comer cordero.

Aaron no.

—. . .

Levantó la comida empacada en papel degradable y encontró una nota:

Agosto 20 1985

¡Es verdad!


	11. 11

"Ya lo revisé chicos, y puedo revisar cien veces más, el resultado es el mismo, salvo el hecho de que fueron compañeros en la preparatoria, no hay mucho que pueda ligar a Evan con Hotch... Entre los dos dirigían cada equipo de extra curriculares de toda la escuela, competitivos, inteligentes, fuertes... no es nada que no tenga un alfa por naturaleza"

El equipo escuchaba a la analista a través del altavoz del teléfono en el escritorio.

—No puede tratarse solamente de atracción, por más obsesionado que esté, debe haber algo más, Hotch es muy diferente al doctor Evan...

—Tal vez si dejamos de verlo por un momento como el jefe y lo vemos como un elemento más del perfil, la teoría del dominio alfa tendría más sentido

—El sexo para el lado más primitivo del cerebro alfa suele tratarse de dominio y posesión... Entre dos alfas no sería algo bonito, empezaría con una lucha, aún habiendo una relación sentimental entre las dos personas, acabaría con alguno perdiendo algo más que el orgullo— Rossi intentó explicarlo de la manera más suave posible.

Los tres jóvenes guardaron silencio un momento.

—Lo que significa que el Lancaster quiere...

—Está cavando su tumba, Hotch va a matarlo con sus manos

—Chicos...— interrumpió García, que estaba al teléfono escuchándolos en el altavoz —Hotch ya no está en el instituto...

...

Reid abrió los ojos al sentir el golpe seco de caer en el suelo. Sus ojos pelearon por adaptarse a la luz de la habitación, solo para caer en cuenta que no estaba en un lugar muy usual, pero su atención se centró en el hombre que estaba inclinado sobre él, no se sorprendió al ver la figura rubia y de hombros anchos que le estaba amarrando las manos con una cuerda gruesa.

Fue hasta que intentó hablar que se dio cuenta que le había puesto una cinta en la boca, cómo es lógico el miedo lo invadió, su mente empezó a arrojar un montón de preguntas e ideas desordenadas. Seguro Hotch debía estarlo buscando, en el equipo deben estar preocupados, tal vez no podrían encontrarlo antes de que Evan...

El miedo lo mantuvo paralizado el tiempo suficiente para que el forense se quitara de encima al terminar de atarlo —¿Sabes? Casi me engañaste en un principio, chiquillo— sonrió el médico y no por primera vez, el castaño encontró irritante a este hombre, le gruñó incluso por debajo de la cinta —Deberías dar las gracias, si no fuera por que Aaron está interesado en ti, estaría revisando tu cuerpo frío en este momento...

El muchacho se preguntaba cuánto tiempo habrá estado inconsciente, no parecía haber pasado demasiado, el efecto de su supresor de olor apenas empezaba a perder efecto, y Spencer odiaba la posibilidad de que el médico pudiera oler en sus feromonas lo asustado que estaba.

Pero Hotch vendrá...

Tiene que venir, y lo hará

No tiene idea de por qué pero está seguro de que no va a dejar de buscarlo apenas note su ausencia.

Fue hasta que empezó a pensar en su jefe, que reparó en la falta de su prenda alrededor de su cuello, no está la bufanda, tampoco su abrigo, este lugar es terriblemente helado... Su mente se sentía embotada con la cantidad de posibilidades de dónde podrían estar, es decir, en lo más básico, lo sabe, están en un laberinto de espejos, sólo se encuentran en ferias y ahora no es temporada de festival, por lo que seguro está cerrada, y es buen punto para confundirse el hecho de que no hay una sola feria cerrada en la ciudad en estas fechas.

—Oh no te preocupes por eso, pequeño, seguro tu jefe no tardará en encontrar el mensaje que le dejé y vendrá, el punto es, que Aaron no tiene nada qué hacer con un mocoso omega como tú, te lo digo por que lo conozco muy bien, mejor que tú, de hecho...

El hombre se levantó y Reid se arrastró sobre el suelo hasta la esquina más cercana, recargandose en un par de paredes de espejo, quería mantener la mayor distancia posible de ese hombre, pero los reflejos de cada cristal pulido y pintado lo mareaban, se sentía enojado y frustrado por tener que escuchar el monólogo típico de un villano mientras se encontraba amarrado en el suelo, aterrado, muriendo de frío y sin una garantía más tangible que la fe de que Hotch va a venir.

El rubio se sentó en el suelo sin acercarse demasiado, aunque seguía pareciendo un depredador en modo acecho —¿Sabías que conozco a Aaron desde que tenía 15 años? No perdería su tiempo con alguien como tú, ni siquiera le gustan los omegas, por eso se casó con Haley, una chica beta...

No quería escuchar esto, no quería tener que oírlo, se dicen un montón de cosas acerca del lobo que dirige la UAC, entre otras cosas que odia al género omega, que es un hombre de mal carácter, que su esposa lo engañó por que es adicto al trabajo... Se había detenido hace años a escuchar cada una de esas habladas pues desde que había visto por primera vez al alfa, encerrado en su oficina llenando reportes le había llamado la atención. Habría creído que se trataba de curiosidad natural hacia el hombre cuyas órdenes tenía que obedecer, aunque nunca fue realmente poco razonable... Se empezó a enamorar de él sin darse cuenta, tal vez Gideon se había dado cuenta incluso antes que el mismo Reid, le había dicho que lo olvidara, que Hotch sí bien es más amable de lo que parece, estaba casado y no parecía mostrar interés hacia personas de su mismo sexo, incluso le sugirió salir con JJ, que en ese entonces parecía mostrar interés en el conejito, pero simplemente no resultó, ella se enamoró de ese policía apuesto, y Spencer no dejaba de pensar en su jefe... Simplemente no estaba destinado a funcionar, Reid se sintió muy feliz cuando supo del compromiso de Jennifer Jareou.

Así como se sintió culpable aquella tarde mientras salían de la prisión y el azabache le dijo que su esposa había solicitado el divorcio. Tal vez debió haberse sentido feliz, al menos aliviado, quizás cualquier otra persona se habría sentido satisfecha pero él no, no cuando Aaron se veía roto y frustrado, habría sido suficiente para dejarlo ir pero seguiría sin poder hacerlo.

No existe forma en la tierra de ponerlo en contra de su alfa preferido, aún si Lancaster lo mata, o sigue hablando, para él todo lo que el hombre le diga será una mentira no importa que tenga sentido.

El rubio miró a su alrededor un momento, había sido difícil encontrar un punto neutro para encontrarse con el pelinegro, seguro que Aaron lo recordaría por que es el lugar donde había terminado con su primera novia, una chica omega de la cual se presumía muy enamorado, hasta que los traumas de su infancia con su madre le pasaron factura y terminó por huir de la situación, así que en esta misma feria un 20 de agosto hace veinte años sería cuando el joven Aaron estaría dando la espalda a la posibilidad de tener una familia feliz con una omega en algún momento de su vida.

Ni siquiera lograba entender del todo por qué le atrae el hombre, como un objeto lujoso y costoso en un aparador, tan caro que está fuera de su alcance... Pero nadie está fuera de la liga de Evan Lancaster, tenía que tenerlo, no importa qué, Aaron es tan perfecto siempre, tan controlado, tiene un liderazgo tan notable que su equipo está prácticamente lleno de alfas, cuando el rubio lo supo no pudo evitar sentir admiración, aunque quizás fue ese pensamiento el que lo trajo hasta este punto.

"Más bien cada uno es tentado al ser cautivado por su deseo, el deseo da a luz el pecado"  
Stgo 1:14


	12. 12

El rubio miró su reloj de pulso y sonrió con satisfacción —Ni un minuto tarde— murmuró mientras se levantaba, la sonrisa dejaba ver sus dientes especialmente afilados, Reid se preguntó aterrado si siempre se vieron así y no se había dado cuenta antes, pero la realidad estaba ahí tan fría y penetrante como el clima en esta ciudad. En cuanto el rubio se perdió de vista, empezó a pensar en una manera de salirse de esas cuerdas e ir a buscar ayuda, algo le decía que la necesitarían.

El camino hasta la feria más cercana a la ciudad, era de quince minutos si partes desde las oficinas del instituto de medicina forense. Sin embargo en las oficinas donde estaba instalada temporalmente la UAC, tardaron alrededor de diez minutos en tomar la desición de triangular la ubicación del teléfono de su jefe... Así que llegarían a la feria al rededor de veinte minutos después que Hotch.

Apenas estacionó la camioneta bajó, viendo que había acertado con la ubicación de Lancaster al encontrarse con su Mercedez Benz gris oscuro en la entrada. Se quitó el saco y lo dejó en el suelo por que le estorbaba, seguro que le seguiría estorbando, el abrigo lo dejó en el vehículo. Saltó la vaya de seguridad hecha mayormente de malla metálica haciendo uso de una gran habilidad física.

Podía oler en el aire las feromonas de su antiguo compañero, y también algo más que hizo que un escalofrío le subiera por la espalda, una sensación de miedo que no era suya, no tiene miedo en ese momento, lo único en lo que piensa es Spencer... ¡Eso es! El chico debe estar aquí.

El cielo mayormente nublado vibró con un fuerte trueno y casi de inmediato de desató un aguacero, el olor a tierra mojada inundó el ambiente e hizo ligeramente más difícil rastrear al rubio, que para su suerte no tardó en aparecer en medio de su camino, en la parte más despejada de la feria donde usualmente debería estar un carrusel.

—No tardaste tanto en notar que el omega no estaba... Vaya Aaron, no se te escapa nada— le sonrió, a esta distancia no podía sentir el aroma del chiquillo así que parecía un buen sitio para tratar con el pelinegro.

—Mataste a esos niños... ¿Sólo para traerme hasta aquí? ¿Por qué?

El rubio extendió los brazos relajado, no se veía en lo absoluto tenso pero es obvio cuando sus colmillos están a la vista —Oh, Aaron, un omega más, uno menos... Es un precio alto si son varones, es casi exótico, tú lo vales ¿No es obvio lo que quiero?

El lobo lo seguía con la mirada, le daba asco pensar que uno de su casta pudiera ser tan inconsciente, jugando a ser dios ¿Cómo se atreve a tanto? Pero ambos pueden seguir lanzándose la bola de hilo en esto y nunca llegarían a nada —Ilústrame, Evan

El rubio se quitó el reloj de pulso, los anillos que tenía en sus dedos y al parecer dejó en el suelo las armas que traía encima: un cuchillo de grado militar y una 23 —Todo lo que quiero es a ti, quiero que seas mío... Y si lo haces, si simplemente te rindes y aceptas te daré al muchacho, sería aburrido claro, pero creo que es lo justo si accedes...

El agua se sentía helada, cada gota parecía cortar pero poco a poco se acostumbraba, había tenido que soportar climas peores por más tiempo cuando estuvo en la armada, esto no es nada en comparación —Debí saber entonces que hablabas en serio sobre eso...— sonrió también dejando ver sus dientes especialmente afilados, no tenía que ocultar que estaba demasiado tenso, la reacción natural cuando ocurre un desafío entre alfas, al menos un lobo no lo dejaría pasar —Lo siento por lo de esa vez, me habría reído más fuerte de saber que hablabas en serio— poco a poco se quitó el reloj también, había dejado su anillo del ejército en el auto, también su cinturón, su arma y su placa, se arremangó la camisa gris claro que traía puesta, que se pegaba a su torso marcando los músculos bien tonificados del agente —No va a ser tan fácil, no soy un chiquillo de veintitantos que está hipnotizado por tu aroma y tiene la mitad de fuerza física que tú

Evan no se vio muy sorprendido por la respuesta de Hotch, era lo que esperaba y se habría sentido decepcionado si simplemente se hubiera entregado. Levantó su ceja ligeramente aún sonriendo —Bien, como quieras entonces...

Se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro al siguiente segundo y cayeron al suelo, el peso de ambos hizo que el agua estancada en el suelo sin pavimentar salpicara a su alrededor, de inmediato la camisa azul cielo del rubio quedó manchada de lodo por ser el que quedó abajo, pero su fuerza física le ayudó para darle la vuelta al asunto, olía la tensión de Hotch en el ambiente, sus feromonas mostraban un mar de emociones negativas hacia él, enojo, odio, ira, dominación... Mentiría si dijera que aquello no le parecía ni siquiera mínimamente satisfactorio, el hombre anda derramando feromonas todo el tiempo y el contacto físico ayudaba a descifrar cada emoción en medio de ese rico aroma a resina de pino.

El sonido del agua cayendo sobre las atracciones de metal pintado saturaba el lugar, las gotas haciendo eco al caer sobre los pequeños y los no tan pequeños charcos en el suelo.

Reid dentro de ese laberinto intentó levantarse, cayendo contra uno de los espejos el cual se quebró en muchos pedazos de los cuales algunos cayeron en el suelo y otros sobre el castaño que ahora tenía rasguños por el cristal roto, un trozo grande había quedado en forma de punta hacia arriba, Spencer se acercó para intentar cortar la cuerda, tal vez tardaría mucho en cortarla pero sería peor no intentarlo.

En medio del gran terreno los alfas seguían en medio de una pelea, para Hotch era obvio que el rubio en un principio no quería matarlo, pero no dejaría así tan simple, primero muerto, sí, esta vez pondría su ego antes, algo le decía que aunque se entregue Evan no va a dejar ir a nadie, hay que ser listos ¿Qué ganaría Lancaster con una rendición voluntaria? El perfil es acertado, la pelea no va a parar hasta que el rubio esté cuando menos inmovilizado.

Por fin había podido retener más tiempo al felino debajo suyo, y presionó con su rodilla fuertemente el pecho ajeno para privarle de movimiento, llevó sus manos a su cuello, la falta de oxígeno podría desmayarlo, pero por eso no se dio cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca de las armas que habían dejado en el suelo, simplemente el médico dejó de luchar por un momento y antes de que el azabache pudiera reparar en por qué, una hoja afilada atravesó la camisa y la piel en su abdomen bajo al lado izquierdo, no demasiado profundo sin embargo, dejaba claro que no pensaba matarlo... aún.

De un momento a otro el forense estaba encima, Aaron tuvo que sostener sus manos para evitar que intente estrangularlo.

—¿Qué pasa Aaron? Ya no eres tan rudo como antes... En cuanto termine contigo te haré mío, y luego voy a matarte...

Sí, bueno eso no era novedad, la adrenalina es un gran anestésico a veces, apenas estaba consciente de cómo su sangre había teñido el charco debajo de ambos.

—El niño morirá igual que los demás solo por que lo odio...

El lobo subió su rodilla con fuerza en un golpe algo bajo pero no tenía tantas opciones, y mientras el otro parecía adolorido iba a levantarse cuando una silueta apareció de pronto y se abalanzó sobre el de cabello rubio, Hotch tardó más de un segundo en conectar los hechos para saber que era Reid, de alguna manera había escapado.

Estando ambos doctores en el suelo, el mayor se notaba bastante desesperado —Mira que eres imprudente, ponerte con un alfa...— lo pateó apenas intentó levantarse, seguro de que el otro alfa aún estaría en el suelo herido y sujetó al muchacho del cuello para ahorcarlo.

Spencer lo arañó sin darse cuenta, con tanta fuerza que fácilmente habría conservado algo de su piel bajo sus uñas o perdido alguna de ellas, pero no pareció importar, y en el instante que pensó que moriría a manos de este hombre alguien lo jaló de nuevo, dejando a Spencer en medio de un charco de lodo, tosiendo.

Aaron aún podía moverse, haciendo uso de una fuerza increíble logró quitárselo de encima al conejito y se fue sobre él, había levantado su arma y no lo pensó para dispararle, fin del juego. 

Spencer pudo levantarse cuando las sirenas de la policía ya se oían no tan lejos, las habían ignorado hace casi un minuto, y corrió hacia su jefe para ver si estaba herido, llevándose una mala no tan sorprendente. Hotch terminó por caer inconsciente en sus brazos.


	13. 13

No sería la primera vez que acaba herido en un caso, no era la primera vez que se había visto en la necesidad de quitarle la vida a un loco, pero de todas maneras esa sensación desagradable estaba ahí presente y fácil de ignorar pues cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que pensó fue en el niño a quien pretendía salvar.

Se vio en una habitación de un hospital y Rossi estaba ahí, sentado junto a la puerta, se dio cuenta de inmediato en cuanto despertó y cuando el jefe abrió la boca para preguntar por Reid, el italiano pareció adivinar y le hizo una seña para que mirara hacia abajo, se encontró con una adorable imagen, el genio dormía sentado en una banca y recargado en la cama junto a sus piernas se veía muy tranquilo a pesar de que tenía una venda alrededor del cuello, uno de sus dedos estaba vendado y por la cara de Rossi, tenía a más de uno del equipo algo preocupado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo....?— preguntó Hotch en voz baja.

—Como seis horas, en la ambulancia te administraron sedantes.

Oh

—Eso no era tan necesario...

—Protocolos, ya sabes

Se llevó una mano a la cara apartando su cabello de su frente y suspiró, la verdad no se había detenido a pensar en que podría haber muerto hasta este momento y odiaría tener que decir en voz alta que seguía sin importarle mucho, había logrado su objetivo al parecer. Se quedó mirando al doctor Reid un momento, se notaba bastante en sus párpados cargados que estaba cansado, además apenas ahora notó que su abrigo estaba sobre los hombros del omega.

—El médico le recetó un somnífero, no dejaba de llorar— explicó el mayor mientras le entregaba a su jefe un café en un vaso de bambú, seguro lo habría metido a escondidas, a juzgar por la temperatura no tenía mucho tiempo.

—Gracias...— fue entonces que reparó en el aroma suave que desprendía Spencer, esa bebida aromática —¿Entonces el equipo ya sabe que...?

Dave asintió —Los muchachos se enteraron apenas, aunque no parecían demasiado sorprendidos, yo pensaba que no lo sabías.

—Oh Dave, sabes que no engañas a un perfilador...— se rió bajito, pero eso le costó una repentina y no demasiado fuerte punzada de dolor, tal vez lo mejor sería no hacer bromas por un tiempo.

El retirado agente sonrió —Cierto, lo sabes todo ¿Verdad?

—Todo no... ¿Qué dijo Morgan?— lo mejor sería cambiar el tema, sabe que por parte de Rossi la pregunta que sigue es desde cuándo y cómo, y no está seguro de querer contestar a esa cuestión en éste momento mientras está en el hospital con Reid durmiendo al lado de suyo igual que un cachorrito.

Se abrió la puerta de cristal dejando ver a Morgan, a Jennifer y a Emily que entraron juntos, se veían tranquilos, tal vez él era el único que se sentía extraño después de lo que pasó... Un día te levantas y te das cuenta de que un valioso miembro de tu equipo es omega... Un día te despiertas y te das cuenta de que estás enamorado de un niño genio... Un día simplemente abres los ojos y empiezas esperando no tener que matar al que en la escuela era tu amigo.

—Hotch eres inmortal, los doctores dijeron que la herida fue lo bastante poco profunda para dañar el mesenterio sin perforarlo y que en un par de días estarás de alta— habló el joven moreno con una sonrisa cálida, como si en serio la peor parte hubiera pasado.

—Si, Hotch, pero eso de ir hasta allá sin decirnos... Hubiéramos querido poder ayudar

—La verdad ni yo estaba seguro de haber acertado con el sitio hasta que llegué... Reid prácticamente me salvó, de hecho

Los muchachos miraron al castaño que seguía dormido a pesar de las voces, es obvio que había sido medicado, Spencer es tan hiperactivo a veces que no parece necesitar dormir, a veces no parece humano.

—Reid es increíble ¿No?— sonrió JJ, en serio aprecia mucho a ese chiquillo.

—Hotch no seas tan duro con él... Se ha ganado un lugar en el equipo desde hace tiempo— dijo Derek.

—Claro que no voy a despedirlo si es lo que piensan... Pero cosas así son las que deben decir, no soy tan irracional como dicen en el buró— estaba consciente de todos esos rumores que empiezan y terminan detrás de las puertas de la UAC, no dirá que le encanta pero mantiene a los curiosos lo bastante lejos, solo que por supuesto espera que su equipo tenga la confianza de que si existe un problema, entren a su oficina y hablen con toda la libertad, se los ha demostrado, el que tienen su apoyo el cien por ciento de las veces.

Todo parecía que había salido bien al final del caso, aunque no se sentía como regresar triunfantes a la oficina luego de entregar el papeleo a tiempo.

...

Unos días más tarde ya estaban en el jet de regreso a casa, Spencer estaba sentado a la mesa, jugando ajedrez solo, Jennifer, Emily y Dereck se sentaron al rededor de él pretendiendo ser disimulados, aunque Reid esta vez no estaba usando los supresores de olor, estaba intentando ser un poco menos hermético, la confianza y esos asuntos sobre los que Rossi había hablado con él mientras estaba Aaron en el hospital, así que, al menos estando a solas con su familia, no tenía que preocuparse por ocultar nada.

—¿Y bien, genio, nos vas a explicar cómo es que guardas tan bien los secretos?

Reid sonrió —Si los hubiera guardado bien ustedes no lo sabrían, chicos

—Touché

—¿Puedo...?— preguntó Emily moviendo una de las piezas del tablero cuadriculado y el muchacho observó unos instantes aquella jugada.

—Buen movimiento

Ahora sí se sentía como tener hermanos mayores, siempre había querido hermanos pero a pesar de ser tan agradable algo le decía que cuando le devolvieran su arma ya no tendría que usarla estando ellos cerca. Se sentía protegido en medio de todos estos alfas, eran como grandes osos de peluche que solo amadrentan por su tamaño pero están rellenos de algodón suave, un rato después Reid seguía jugando con Emily y JJ dormía recargada en su asiento.

Hotch y Rossi seguían sentados en otra parte del avión tomando café y empezando los reportes del caso.

—¿Y bien?

Hotch levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de análisis de David, sabía que no evadirá por siempre la conversación —Casi tres meses, creo.

El italiano asintió, y se movió para sentarse junto al jefe, algo cerca pero sin incomodar realmente —Entonces la chica omega no era una chica, sino un doctor...— habló con ese tono de suficiencia como si hubiera ganado una partida de pocker.

Aaron siguió inmutable, con la vista sobre las líneas en el papel —Solamente le ayudé una vez, no pienses nada extraño...

—Demasiado tarde, ¿Sabes? El chico no está emparejado, y he notado que busca siempre tu atención ¿Te has dado cuenta?

Con eso el azabache cerró el folder en sus manos y miró a Rossi —Ya lo sé, David, ya lo sé, pero es tan joven... Haley de hecho era más joven, yo era más joven y sinceramente...

El alfa de mayor edad interrumpió al que había sido su aprendiz negando con la cabeza —Haley ¿qué? ¿Piensas que Reid hará lo mismo solo por que es joven y piensas que podría arrepentirse después?

—No dije que haría lo mismo...

—Implicaste, Aaron

—Es más complicado que un divorcio y juicios de custodia

—Oh claro que lo es, pero si Spencer fuera a salir huyendo, ya lo habría hecho, todos nos hubiéramos ido ya si de verdad fueras el problema como dicen en el buró...

—Entiendo

—Sé que no tengo que decirlo, Aaron, pero eres bueno, mereces ser feliz con alguien que sepa valorar lo que haces.

El líder de unidad volteó a ver al muchacho, que jugaba ajedrez con la dama y sonrió para sí —De hecho, veo qué hacer con eso, y no por que tú lo hayas dicho...

El mayor se rió por lo bajo, siempre el orgullo con Aaron Hotchner —Claro, solo hazlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Yo de nuevo, sólo quiero aclarar, que este no es el final, sin embargo nos estamos acercando. Gracias a su apoyo ésta historia ha llegado más lejos de lo que yo había previsto, es bueno saber que la disfrutan, así que ¡Gracias chicos! :**


	14. 14

"Todo estará bien al final, y si no está bien, no es el final"  
John Lennon

En medio de la habitación oscura, Reid se acostó en la cama, el leve sudor cubría su piel, su cabello castaño ligeramente rizado se extendió sobre la almohada y miró a su jefe con una sonrisa, en este momento no es su jefe sino simplemente Aaron que se inclinó sobre él para besarlo.

Lo haremos... Por fin

No podía evitar sentirse emocionado, también algo asustado por las dimensiones del asunto pero en serio, en serio está tan enamorado de Hotch que siempre querrá todo de él... Todo.

Envolvió al mayor con sus brazos mientras se besaban, había estado esperando por esto desde la otra vez cuando estaba en celo y el jefe se negó, y ahora había tenido la paciencia de esperar a que el mayor dijera que estaba listo y lo quería ya, la sensación de estar unido a la persona de la que está tan enamorado, tiene tanto tiempo queriendo saber lo que se siente.

Separó las piernas dándole al más alto la libertad de movimiento necesaria y cuando dejaron de besarse un momento y el azabache puso su extensión contra su entrada supo que había llegado el momento al fin, un leve pero notorio dolor punzante que no debió tomarlo desprevenido hizo que gimiera en un volumen menos controlado, su anillo se tensó, casi luchó contra la intromisión. 

Aaron le tomó de las manos entrelazando los dedos y lamió el cuello del menor, no dejaba de parecerle hermoso en este momento, al contrario, esa idea le movía a ser más amable y cuidadoso de lo que sería normalmente, daba la sensación de fragilidad, y es adorable. Una vez que había entrado por completo se quedó quieto y levantó la vista para observar a su menor... El niño estaba sudando y parecía que había derramado un par de lágrimas, Aaron casi se preocupó por eso pero a pesar de lucir sonrojado y como si estuviera a punto de llorar el muchacho le sonrió, al parecer todo estaba bien, así que el alfa lamió las lágrimas en las mejillas de Spencer y volvió a concentrarse en su cuello, besando y lamiendo la piel suave, compensaba un poco el fuerte instinto de marcarlo, aunque esto en realidad es una marca de olor sobre su omega.

SU OMEGA

Reid le pertenece, le pertenece desde que se enamoró de él y Aaron primero daría su vida antes que ceder a su querido chico.

Pasó unos instantes disfrutando del aroma de las feromonas que inundaban la habitación, se sentía tan bien, como si esta fuera la única manera, la respuesta a cada una de las preguntas que toda su vida lo habían asaltado cada noche, como si no tuviera que, ni pudiera ser de otra forma para sentirse bien, tan justo, tan correcto... Estar aquí, así, ahora.

Luego empezó a moverse, la succión que el cuerpo ajeno ejercía cada vez que retrocedía para embestir contra él... Estaba siendo amable pero no lo suficiente para que Reid no lo disfrute, sólo estaba siendo consciente de que es la primera vez para el omega.

Reid se aferró a las manos de su alfa, cada vez que se abría paso a través de sus apretadas paredes se sentía como acariciar el cielo con los dedos, si existe el cielo debe ser muy similar a hacer el amor con este hombre, sabía que nunca querría a nadie más aunque lo intentara y ahora sabía que no tendría nunca que intentar de nuevo olvidarse de Aaron Hotchner.

Se sentía como si hubiera pasado más de una vida esperando por esto.

La respuesta del universo a cada uno de sus deseos, respondiendo con un solo acto a las peticiones y las preguntas de los dos... No tendrían que volver a estar solos nunca.

Reid no tendría que volver a encerrarse en sí mismo por que la persona que podía y quería protegerlo estaba ahí presente, y lo seguiría estando cada día hasta el final.

Aaron no tendría que volver a sentirse solo por que Reid acepta cada cosa de él como un todo, dispuesto a entregarle cada milímetro de sí mismo sin reparos.

Tendrían que recordar en adelante que cada vez que la situación parezca lo bastante sobrecogedora, el otro estaría ahí para él, para sostenerlo, para sostenerse juntos.

No existían más problemas, ni miedos, las estrellas se alineaban con un brillo especial igual que anoche y la noche anterior, en el mundo nada ha cambiado, solo se ha seguido un orden establecido incluso antes de que las piezas existieran.

—Aaron...— llamó Reid haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar coherente mientras el mayor se hundía en él muy profundo —Te amo— habló claramente y la brillante sonrisa del mayor no se hizo esperar.

—Yo también te amo, Spencer.

...

Volviendo a la vida normal, los casos seguían llegando, después de unos días se sentía un aire bastante familiar en las oficinas del buró, Spencer seguía usando los supresores de aroma para trabajar, pues la idea era mantener este asunto oculto de Strauss tanto como fuera posible.

Sin embargo estando a solas con el equipo no era necesario esconder nada.

Una noche mientras regresaban de un caso dentro del jet, Hotch estaba sentado revisando los reportes de los demás, y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Spencer se dirigió hasta donde estaba Hotch y se sentó junto a él recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro, todo el equipo estaba mirando pero ninguno dijo nada ni se sorprendieron, JJ y Rossi sonrieron cuando Aaron cubrió al genio con su abrigo.

"En medio de una batalla tu omega se quedará dormida entre tus brazos, sabiendo que no hay lugar más seguro en el mundo. Has creado para ella una vida sin miedo"  
Omega

Fin.


End file.
